


Кодовый номер ISB-021

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: - ...Я бы хотел узнать ваше мнение об одном уникальном природном явлении, - мягко сообщил Гранд-адмирал Траун.Каллас испытывал дискомфорт от манеры речи допрашивающего его нечеловека. Сначала посиделки в кают-компании и разговоры о детстве, а теперь он спрашивает мнение пленника."Да, давайте поговорим о погоде! В Галактическом городе сегодня ожидается переменная облачность, а в космопорте Мос Айсли - полночь..." - ехидно подумал агент...





	1. Воинский долг

**Author's Note:**

> ! "Дисней" с отсылками к "Легендам" !
> 
> В связи с последними событиями данная версия признается альтерантивой событиям "ЗВ: Повстанцы".
> 
> Это моя попытка написать военную драму. Сюжет отражает историю агента Калласа во время и после событий в Летной Академии. Еще будет Траун. Много Трауна.
> 
> Никакого пейринга! Никакой романтики! Только суровая имперская реальность! Каллас будет страдать.
> 
> Обложка: https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-wz18StMiXgk/W4BSFzX_LPI/AAAAAAAANW4/c2ZRGV89rPIeiyHMSs7j9Nerq_UNNfhIwCLcBGAs/s400/%25D0%25A0%25D0%25B8%25D1%2581%25D1%2583%25D0%25BD%25D0%25BE%25D0%25BA1.jpg

Конвой из четырех штурмовиков элитного 501-го легиона сопровождал закованного в наручники человеческого мужчину в тюремный отсек звездного разрушителя. Дверь узкой камеры медленно открылась, и один из бездушных солдат резким движением руки грубо впихнул пленника в камеру. Он рухнул на жесткий дюрасталевый пол, едва успев выставить перед собой руки, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить падение. Штурмовик подошел к нему и перевернул на бок. Лязгнул затвор механического замка, и кисти человека были освобождены. Закованный в броню воин равнодушно повернулся к пленнику спиной и скрылся в дверном проеме. Створка автоматической двери закрылась со зловещим шипением, оставив пленника наедине с жутким полумраком тюремной камеры.

Высокий, светловолосый молодой мужчина медленно поднялся, холодно оглядев помещение и тяжело вздохнув. «Хорошо, хоть бить не стали», — саркастически подумал он.

Мужчина присел на койку, обхватил голову руками и уперся локтями в колени. Горькая улыбка показалась на его лице. Как нелепо, он — агент имперского бюро безопасности, с презрением относившийся к заключенным, идентифицированным как враги Империи, теперь сам оказался на их месте, по ту сторону дюросталевых прутьев.

Он засунул руку под одежду и вытащил свой жетон военнослужащего, на котором был гордо выгравирован персональный кодовый номер: ISB-021. Специальный агент Имперского Бюро Безопасности, занимающий, согласно гравировке, высокий пост в данной структуре; ветеран множества операций, специализирующийся на выявлении и уничтожении потенциально опасных субъектов, грозящих безопасности имперского государства. Десять лет он отдал Империи, подавляя искры мятежей и повстанческую деятельность по всей Галактике. Он свято верил, что все его действия направлены на обеспечение безопасности и стабильности Империи.

Прекрасно зная процедуру работы с заключенными, Каллас, таково было имя человека, ясно представил свою судьбу. Его продержат в одиночной камере от пяти до десяти дней в полной изоляции, чтобы вызвать чувство тоски и одиночества. Затем последует тяжелая многодневная процедура допроса с применением пыточного дроида IT-O, которого, будучи кадетами Высшей школы при Королевской Имперской Академии, Каллас с однокашниками в шутку называли «парящим черным колобком». Методы допроса будут зависеть лишь от воображения офицера ИББ, который будет с ним работать.

Воистину многофункциональная машина этот IT-O! В его арсенале присутствуют электрический дуговой излучатель, приспособление для выворачивания суставов, звуковые пыточные устройства, сдиратель кожи, дробители костей, кислотная форсунка, инъекторы наркотиков, химическая турель, щипцы для выжигания плоти, электрошоковый модуль. Для Калласа, например, излюбленной пыткой при допросе пленников было выворачивание фаланг и дробление костей пальцев рук.

Нет, его не убьют пытками. Конечно, в процессе допроса он выложит им все. Все, что знает и все, о чем может только догадываться. А потом, по всей строгой процедуре работы с предателями Империи, его отдадут под военный трибунал, где приговорят к смертной казни. Особо жестокой смертной казни.

Перспектива дальнейшей судьбы теперь уже бывшего специального агента ИББ не воодушевляла. Но он не предавал Империю! Он лишь отдал долг тому ласату, спасшему его на ледяном спутнике Джеонозиса.

После почти годовой погони за неуловимой ячейкой повстанцев Каллас был сильно вымотан. Он был поражен изощренностью, изворотливостью и мотивацией, граничащей с сумасшествием, что характеризовали действия мятежников. Им каким-то образом удавалось избегать хитро выстроенных ловушек, устраиваемых агентом. Он видел их лица в ночных кошмарах. Он жаждал уничтожить их всех, до мельчайших подробностей изучая все наводки о деятельности лотальской ячейки.

 _Кейнан Джаррус_ , человек, настоящее имя Калеб Дьюм, как сообщил агенту при первой же встрече гранд-инквизитор. Джедай, предатель Старой Республики, избежавший приказа 66. Пережиток прошлого.

 _Эзра Бриджер_ , человек, мальчишка-беспризорник с Лотала, ученик Джарруса. «Правильнее будет сказать падаван», — с усмешкой заметил гранд-инквизитор, рассказывая Калласу о джедаях.

 _Сабин Врен_ , человек, мандалорка из клана Врен, бывший имперский кадет. Девчонка в вульгарно раскрашенной броне, рисующая не менее отвратительные граффити на стенах.

 _Гера Синдулла_ , женщина, твиʼлек, дочь Чама Синдуллы, лидера другой ячейки повстанцев на Рилоте, пилот — ас, виртуозно водившая консервную банку VCX-100 под названием «Призрак».

 _Дроид-астромеханик С1-10Р «Чоппер»_ , разваливающееся ржавое ведро, постоянно путающееся под ногами.

 _Гаразеб Оррелиоз_ , ласат, мужчина, почетная гвардия Ласана…

 

Ласат! Как сильно Каллас ненавидел ласатов! Ненависть кипела в нем со времен миссии на Ондероне, где другой представитель этой расы вырезал весь его отряд, а сам агент чудом остался в живых. Назначение на зачистку Ласана, родной планеты этих отвратительно пахнущих существ, Каллас воспринял как личную месть. Именно он отдал приказ использовать запрещенные ныне ионные расщепители Т-7, более известные как «Дисрапторы», для тотального геноцида местного населения.

Наличие ласата Гаразеба Оррелиоза в лотальской ячейке повстанцев вновь пробудило кипящую ярость. Охота на него превратилась в личную миссию. Каллас почти убил эту тварь, когда накрыл повстанцев в лагере контрабандиста Визаго. После крайне непродолжительного боя с Оррелиозом, ему удалось выбить шипящее оружие из рук противника. Агент занес свою бо-винтовку над стоящим перед ним на коленях ласатом. Он ощущал превосходство над этим нечеловеком. Побежденный ласат испепелял его яростными зелеными глазами, в которых не было ни намека на сломленность или покорность. Но в последний миг, невидимая сила подхватила тело Калласа и швырнула о ближайшую скалу, выбив воздух из легких и лишив сознания. Так спецагент Каллас познакомился с легендарной Силой джедаев, а ласату и его сообщникам удалось скрыться.

Полгода спустя он вновь сошелся с Гаразебом Оррелиозом в рукопашной схватке внутри стремительно падающей в неизвестность спасательной капсулы. Результат: открытый перелом бедра, теплый светящийся метеорит в заиндевелых руках и долг неотесанному существу за спасение человеческой жизни. Тогда агент проникся глубоким уважением к бывшему почетному гвардейцу Ласана. Совместная борьба за выживание на заледеневшем куске камня, вращающемся вокруг Джеонозиса, сблизила двух воинов, двух заклятых врагов. После того, как все закончилось, Зеб предложил ему присоединиться к мятежу.

— Знаешь, мы не кусаемся, — насмешливо вставил шпильку ласат.

— Спасибо, но я попытаю счастья с Империей, — вежливо отказался человек. В глазах Орреллиоза отразилось понимание. Агент Каллас, кодовый номер ISB-021, был гражданином Галактической Империи, военным офицером, призванным защищать свое Отечество. Служить Империи — его долг! Он не мог вот так все бросить и присоединиться к мятежникам, так же, как и сам ласат не смог бы покинуть по доброй воле свою почетную гвардию, ради присоединения к неизвестной группировке с неясными целями.

 

_«Предателей у нас на флоте нет!_

_На флоте нет предателей у нас!_

_Присягу мы давали только раз!_

_Императору Палпатину, больше никому!_

_Тут наша честь и гордость на кону!»_ **(1)**

 

— вспомнились вдруг слова из патриотического мюзикла, шедшего пару лет назад в Большом театре Корусанта.

Гаразеб Оррелиоз понимающе кивнул и отвесил ласатский жест уважения к нему, Калласу, своему заклятому врагу. Агент повторил его жест, прекрасно осознавая значение сей традиции.

Тогда Каллас пообещал себе, что долг Оррелиозу будет оплачен.

В свое время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - модифицированный кусок текста арии из мюзикла «Граф Орлов», слова адъютанта Ивана графу Алексею Орлову


	2. Бо-винтовка

В просторной командной каюте имперского звездного разрушителя «Мститель» гранд-адмирал Траун внимательно изучал информацию на мониторе, жадно впившись в экран пылающими алыми глазами.

В эти дни сектора Внешнего Кольца бурлили, как растревоженный рой жуков Сʼкррр. Мятежники наносили точные удары по стратегически важным объектам Империи. Ходили также слухи, что рилотская и лотальская повстанческие ячейки объединились и проводят совместные диверсии. С чиссом связался лично гранд-мофф Таркин и приказал отложить исследование Неизведанных регионов ради выявления и уничтожения ячейки повстанцев. Трауну пришлось оставить свой флот в системе Нирауан, где уже началось строительство его личной базы. Прибыв в систему Лотал, флагман Трауна присоединился к Седьмому Флоту, а сам чисс работал совместно с губернатором Лотала Ариндой Прайс. После уничтожения базы «Реклем», Имперское Бюро Безопасности село на хвост некоему повстанческому информатору с позывным «Фулкрум». Уилхафф Таркин и адмирал Константин были крайне удивлены этой новостью. На поимку шпиона были брошены все военные ресурсы Внешнего Кольца. С гранд-адмиралом лично связался верховный главнокомандующий войсками Империи Дарт Вейдер и, не принимая отказа, выделил в пользование своих лучших элитных бойцов из легендарного 501-го легиона, более известного как «Кулак Вейдера».

Трауну не нравилась вся эта суета. Он предпочитал действовать более изощренными и тонкими методами. Прочитав доклад об инциденте в Имперской Летной Академии, где едва не погибла губернатор Прайс, Траун сразу же запросил отчет о работе системы безопасности. Камеры наблюдения второго уровня слишком уж неожиданно отключились, когда повстанческий агент освободил двух кадетов из помещения временной изоляции. Затем что-то странное произошло с дверью пятого отсека. Когда беглецы вбежали в отсек, двери закрылись и автоматически заблокировались. Но через тридцать секунд одна из дверей, ведущих к лифту в ангар №24, открылась, и повстанцам удалось бежать, угнав СИД-шаттл. В панель управления дверью был введен код доступа высшего уровня.

При всем уважении к шпиону повстанцев вероятность наличия такого кода в его арсенале равнялась нулю. Аналогичными кодами обладали лишь начальник службы безопасности, директор академии и губернатор Прайс. После того, как последняя пришла в себя в медицинском корпусе, она обнаружила, что ее датапад был взломан. Опять же при всем уважении к агенту мятежников, у него не было с собой подходящего оборудования для такой операции. Навыками быстрого взлома личных датападов высшего командного состава обладало лишь ограниченное число сотрудников ИББ. Траун сразу же решил проблему, выслав в академию любезно предоставленных Вейдером штурмовиков 501-го. И теперь эта проблема была надежно упрятана в тюремную камеру особо строгого режима, находящуюся на его личном звездном разрушителе.

Гранд-адмирал наклонился к монитору, как губка, впитывая информацию из файла, присланного полковником Вуллфом Юлареном.

 

_Имперское Бюро Безопасности_

_Личное дело специального агента_ _ISB_ _-021_

_Характеристика_

_Истинный имперец. Характер_ _— нордический, выдержанный. С коллегами по работе поддерживает хорошие отношения. Безукоризненно выполняет служебный долг. Верен имперским идеалам и непоколебимо лоялен к Императору. Беспощаден к врагам Империи. Физически развит: двукратный чемпион Корусанта по вольной борьбе. Холост; в связях, порочащих его замечен не был. Отмечен особой наградой Его Величества Галактического Императора за операцию по зачистке местного населения на Ласане, а также личной благодарностью Лорда Вейдера._

 

Далее следовал весьма обширный послужной список достижений, среди которых почетное место естественно занимал геноцид на Ласане, а также осада Лотала, поимка Хондо Онаки, расстрел остатков сепаратистов на Муунлинсте, убийство не толерантного к Империи короля гунганов на Набу, уничтожение лагеря контрабандистов на Джакку и так далее, и тому подобное.

Этот спецагент был умелым бойцом. Отличительной его особенностью как командира являлось то, что он всегда лично вел своих солдат в бой, не отсиживаясь в тылу. Схватки бок о бок на передовой принесли ему уважение штурмовиков.

Алый взгляд гранд-адмирала остановился на примечании, где было отмечено наличие ласатской бо-винтовки АВ-75, которую до геноцида могли носить только солдаты почетной гвардии Ласана.

Траун оторвался от монитора и грациозно скользнул с широкого адмиральского кресла. Он подошел к столу в дальнем конце командной каюты и аккуратно взял в руки ту самую бо-винтовку, конфискованную у Калласа.

Припомнив недавно прочитанную статью о ласатах, полученную из Великой библиотеки Корусанта, Траун знал, что такое громоздкое и неудобное на первый взгляд оружие имело древнюю традицию в ласатской культуре. Винтовка, по сути, являлась длинным посохом, однако в сложенном состоянии он не превышал размер стандартной бластерной винтовки.

Чисс встал в центр каюты и осторожно разложил бо-винтовку. Мерное гудение электрического поля раздалось с обоих концов посоха, когда Траун активировал его. Взявшись за середину посоха, Траун взмахнул им несколько раз, проверяя баланс. Идеально. Взглянув на рукоятку синекожий экзот сразу увидел, что Каллас переделал хват под размер человеческой ладони.

«Модифицирована для ближнего боя», — подумал он. Посох удобно сидел в руках. Траун проделал несколько несложных элементов, привыкая к необычному оружию. Элегантная вещь! Он будет бережно хранить ее в своей коллекции антикварного оружия.

Сложив винтовку, Траун встал в стойку и прицелился. Размер ствола также был подогнан под длину человеческой руки. На прикладе красовался выгравированный кодовый номер агента: ISB-021. Гранд-адмирал оценил общее состояние оружия. Оно выглядело ухоженным. Любовно отполированный ствол, настроенный прицел, легко вынимающийся магазин и почти бесшумно передергивающийся затвор говорили о том, что хозяину бо-винтовки вещь была особо дорога.

Траун достал персональный комлинк, активировав канал внутрикорабельной связи, и произнес:

— Приветствую, капитан Парк! Я бы хотел протестировать одно необычное оружие в стенах нашего полигона. Будьте любезны, подготовьте все необходимое. Я спущусь через тридцать минут. Отправьте также запрос службе внутренних дел Лотала о проведении обыска в рабочем кабинете агента ISB-021.


	3. Арест

Шел четвертый день заключения в тюремной камере. Каллас все больше начинал нервничать. Как он и предполагал, его полностью изолировали от внешних контактов на некоторое время. Три раза в сутки открывалось автоматическое устройство подачи пищи. Тяжелая тишина в камере со звукоизоляционными стенами давила не хуже пресса для сжатия мусора, находящегося на каждом имперском звездном разрушителе.

«Ну, по крайней мере голодным не умру!» — пытался подбодрить себя спецагент, осторожно поставив пищевой контейнер в нишу у двери.

За прозрачной оболочкой противоположной от койки стены находился монитор, показывающий дату и время. Каллас знал, что наличие часов в камере призвано оказывать психологический эффект. Находясь в бездействии в пустой камере, заключенный непроизвольно смотрел, как медленно течет время. Агент находился здесь уже четверо суток, два часа и тридцать три минуты.

«Уже тридцать четыре», — мысленно поправился он.

«Это ничего, — опять успокаивая себя, подумал Каллас. — Приговоренным к казни часто ставят обратный отсчет на этом чертовом мониторе».

Агент также знал, что в помещении установлено как минимум три наблюдательных устройства, показывающих происходящее в камере под разными углами. Так что по факту он не был один. За ним постоянно велось наблюдение, холодное и безучастное.

Медленно наворачивая круги по узкому пространству камеры, Каллас старался понять, где он допустил ошибку. Каким образом его рассекретили? Ведь он так тщательно подмел все следы и стер возможные улики.

 

***

 

— Агент ISB-021, немедленно сдайте оружие! Вы арестованы по подозрению в государственной измене! — металлическим голосом произнес командир штурмовиков, в то время как еще пятеро солдат окружили Калласа и направили ему в голову стволы бластерных винтовок. Агент с удивлением заметил у каждого из бойцов знаки принадлежности к легендарному 501-му легиону.

Арест был неожиданностью. Последние два дня, прошедшие со времени инцидента, он старательно подчищал следы своей причастности к бегству кадетов. А теперь за ним пришел не просто конвой, а элитный отряд бойцов самого Дарта Вейдера, с которым Каллас проводил совместную операцию по уничтожению флота повстанцев. Неужели за него решили взяться серьезно?

«Что «Кулак Вейдера» делает здесь?» — подумал агент, медленным движением доставая с креплений на спине любимую бо-винтовку. Понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно, он аккуратно отстегнул также кобуру с бластером, висевшую на поясе, и снял защитный шлем. Стоявший ближе всех солдат быстро забрал оружие.

— И броню, — коротко приказал штурмовик. Со вздохом Каллас отстегнул такую привычную его телу кирасу и передал ее тому же бойцу. Его резко толкнули, заставив упасть на колени, и надели наручники. Боль пронзила сердце Калласа. Он всегда был предан Империи! Всегда четко исполнял приказы, вычищал от врагов гигантского звездного государства целые города. Он никогда не думал, что все закончится вот так… Он просто вернул долг... Долг врагу...

Бойцы 501-го выстроились в тюремный эскорт, намереваясь проводить только что арестованного пленника в эль-челнок. В уже незащищенную броней спину впилось дуло бластера. Каллас с трудом поднялся на ноги и, все еще не веря в происходящее, уставился на сковавшие запястья наручники.

— Вперед! — резанул по ушам голос штурмовика, подкрепленный болезненным толчком дула меж лопаток. Звук строевого шага конвоя еще долго был слышен в коридоре одного из множества корпусов Имперской Летной Академии.

На взлетной площадке стояла губернатор Аринда Прайс, видимо, решив самолично сопроводить пленника до места назначения. Ее обернутый в серую имперскую форму силуэт резко контрастировал на фоне оранжевого неба.

Поравнявшись с женщиной, эскорт остановился. Губернатор быстрым шагом подошла к процессии и смерила Калласа ледяным взглядом. Выражение отвращения и презрения отразилось на ее некрасивом лице. Она вытянула руку, впившись цепкими пальцами в пластину со знаком отличия имперского офицера на груди агента **(2)**.

— У предателя не может быть ранга! — пробирающим холодом до самых костей голосом отчеканила губернатор, с силой оторвав пластину с разноцветными квадратами. — Оставлю это себе на память!

Короткая процедура была настолько унизительной, что Каллас сжал зубы, стараясь не выдать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Он испытывал боль, страх и досаду. Нет, он не хотел, чтобы получилось так. Впервые в своей сознательной взрослой жизни, Каллас захотел заплакать. Он дернул головой, вспоминая клятву военной присяги: _«…истинный солдат Империи обязан стойко и мужественно переносить все тяготы и лишения воинской службы…»_ Стоящая перед ним голубоглазая стерва не увидит его страданий.

Каллас практически почувствовал, как ауру женщины окутывает разжигающаяся ярость. Она замахнулась, чтобы нанести ему удар, но руку быстро перехватила закованная в броню перчатка лидера штурмовиков. Аринда Прайс удивленно обернулась, собираясь жестко послать наглеца на... Хот расчищать сугробы лопатой.

— Губернатор, мне приказано доставить арестованного без увечий! — безэмоционально отчеканил боец. Прайс бессильно зарычала и отступила. «Кулак Вейдера» не по зубам даже этой ядовитой змее! Сейчас Каллас был искренне благодарен солдату, поставившему ее на место.

— Спасибо! — тихо сказал он, повернув голову к бойцу. Штурмовик не ответил, а меж лопаток вновь вонзилось холодное дуло бластера, сигнализируя о том, что пора идти дальше.

— Я буду свидетельствовать против тебя на военном трибунале, предатель! — резко выкрикнула вдогонку Прайс, в то время как эскорт вел Калласа по трапу в сумрачную утробу эль-челнока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) - это не ляп, а допущение, что под броней на кителе у имперских разведчиков тоже прикреплена пластина, отражающая их ранг.


	4. Светящийся камень

Любуясь неровными изгибами поверхности желтого светящегося камня, Траун чувствовал, как нежное тепло объекта обволакивает его руку. Мягкое сияние было единственным источником света в командной каюте гранд-адмирала. Стояла глубокая ночь по судовому времени «Мстителя».

Чисс держал в руках поистине редкое природное явление, о чем напоминал не только мистический вид камня, но и гигантский отчет, пришедший из Лотальского Горного института, включавший более сотни различных анализов. Всю прошлую ночь дотошный гранд-адмирал с любознательностью студента-отличника Корусантского Имперского Университета изучал этот многостраничный труд.

Нет, это не метеорит, и даже не камень. Внешне похожая на него структура на само деле являлась колонией микроскопических водорослей — панцирных жгутиконосцев **(3)**. Отличительной особенностью данной группы организмов была биолюминисценция, то есть способность живых организмов испускать свет. Основана она на химических процессах, при которых освобождающаяся энергия выделяется в форме света.

Дальние родственники этих существ обитали в океанах на Дак, родной планете мон каламари, и на Камино, планете клоноделов. Именно они вызывали нежное голубоватое свечение воды в ночное время суток.

Колония, находящаяся в руках Трауна, была поистине уникальной. Плотная оболочка этой структуры имела органическое происхождение, то есть была синтезирована этими самыми жгутиконосцами, и состояла из кремнезема вперемешку с силикатами. Внутри она была полая и заполненная вязкой жидкостью, в которой и обитали одноклеточные водоросли. Их клетки имели округлую форму и несли пару жгутиков на поверхности.

Свет исходил из клеточных органелл — сцинтиллонов. Для создания эффекта биолюминисценции органеллы вклинивались в кислотную вакуоль, и начинали светиться при изменении уровня рН в момент слияния с ней. Присутствующее в них вещество люциферин при ферментном катализе люциферазой реагировало с кислородом, испуская оранжевое свечение.

Исключительность колонии состояла в том, что вместе со светом населяющие ее организмы были способны активно выделять тепло. Тепловая биолюминисценция… Природу этого явления лотальские ученые внятно объяснить не смогли, выдвинув в отчете более десятка противоречащих друг другу гипотез. По-видимому, поверхность GNS-11 **(4)** , луны Джеонозиса, когда-то давно покрывал океан, раз там обнаружились такие нехарактерные для холодных условий организмы, успешно, кстати, к ним адаптировавшиеся.

Держа теплую светящуюся жизнь в руках, Траун восхищался ее совершенством. Настоящее природное произведение искусства, которое он так ценил! Этот органический объект станет жемчужиной его коллекции!

Во время обыска в кабинете агента ISB-021 живой камень был обнаружен в потайном сейфе, запечатанном на несколько довольно заковыристых кодов доступа. Видимо, агент не хотел, чтобы эту вещь нашли. Об уникальности живого камня он определенно не догадывался.

Разговор с адмиралом Константином показал, что ISB-021 вернулся с камнем с заледеневшего спутника GNS-11, куда попал, спустившись в спасательной капсуле.

Траун внимательно прочитал отчет ISB-021. Заброшенная космическая станция, ловушка на повстанцев, стычка, ласат, спасательная капсула, жесткая посадка, перелом ноги. Камень был найден в ледяной пещере спутника и использован агентом для обогрева. В тексте резануло по глазам одно аккуратно напечатанное предложение: _«Ласат погиб во время крушения спасательной капсулы»_.

Пару дней назад Траун имел честь познакомиться с твиʼлечкой Герой Синдуллой на Рилоте. Смелая женщина, рискуя своей жизнью, сунулась в оккупированный войсками Империи родной дом, где пыталась выкрасть семейную реликвию твиʼлеков — каликори **(5)**. Траун позволил ей и остальным повстанцам ускользнуть. Но в данный момент интересно не это.

Интересно было то, что на Рилоте с мятежниками тоже был ласат, опознанный как Гаразеб Оррелиоз, бывший почетный гвардеец Ласана. После массового геноцида этого народа, какова может быть вероятность, что в одной и той же ячейке повстанцев неожиданно всплывут два ласата? Более того, имя существа, погибшего во льдах GNS-11, агент не указал.

Траун довольно улыбнулся своим мыслям, прислонив теплый живой камень к щеке, и задумчиво взглянул сквозь черную бездну космоса за иллюминатором. Он почти готов к разговору с агентом ISB-021. Осталось потянуть за последнюю ниточку. Ниточку с позывным «Фулкрум».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3) Панцирные жгутиконосцы - реально существующая группа живых организмов - простейших - которые называются динофлагеллятами (Dinoflagellata).  
> (4) GNS-11 - название спутника Джеонозиса, где застряли Зеб и Каллас.   
> (5) Каликори - ритуальный тотем тви’леков.


	5. Инцидент

К концу девятого дня заключения Каллас был уже готов лезть на стены и бессильно кричать в тишину. Приступы клаустрофобии случались все чаще. Казалось, что коробка, в которую он заточен, с каждым часом сжимается все сильнее и сильнее, переборки подступают ближе и ближе. Он не мог есть, не мог спать, не мог даже ходить по камере. Сейчас он бы даже обрадовался присутствию допросного дроида IT-O.

Свернувшись калачиком на холодном полу возле койки, он согнул руки в локтях и закрыл лицо предплечьями, как будто защищаясь от невидимого удара. Он чувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума, снова и снова прокручивая в голове события, произошедшие в Имперской Летной Академии.

 

***

Агент прибыл в академию на эль-челноке в сопровождении губернатора Прайс. Глава его департамента, полковник Юларен, прислал Калласу файл с двумя пометками «срочно» и «совершенно секретно». В нем содержался донос о том, что некоторые кадеты Имперской Летной Академии хотят перейти на сторону повстанцев. Задачей было выявление данных индивидов.

По прибытии на место он сразу принялся изучать личные дела кадетов. Внимание тут же привлекла эскадрилья № 22, обучение которого курировал лично Вульт Скеррис, один из лучших пилотов Империи. Как быстро выяснил Каллас, это подразделение специально натаскивали на бой с до боли знакомой летающей консервной банкой под названием «Призрак».

Внимание привлекли четверо:

_SS-15 Рейк Финн_

_SS-29 Дерек Хобби Кливиан_

_SS-25 Ведж Антиллес_

_SS-36 Айрия Талла_

Первые трое часто наказывались нарядами за нарушение дисциплины и субординации. Более того, данные кадеты все свободное время проводили вместе и вели какие-то странные переговоры. Но самое главное: внутри этой троицы росло недовольство военным уставом академии. Четвертый кадет, Айрия Талла, была совсем недавно включена в эскадрилью. С ее ID-картой постоянно возникали проблемы идентификации, что уже подозрительно.

Выведя на экран монитора личное дело девушки, агент судорожно схватился за подлокотники кресла. Глядя на мерцающее изображение кадета, Каллас жестко выругался. Правильная форма лица, слегка смуглая кожа, большие и чуть раскосые темно-карие глаза, узкая переносица, тонкие губы, острый подбородок — типично мандалорские черты лица. Лишь волосы перекрашены в темно-каштановый цвет. Он видел перед собой Сабин Врен, художницу, одну из членов команды «Призрака».

Спецагент взял себя в руки и быстро запросил в Имперской системе безопасности данные на ее ID-карту. Пальцы проворно стучали по клавиатуре, проверяя подлинность информации. Так и есть, код поддельный. Он нашел шпиона повстанцев!

Пискнувший на поясе комлинк не дал ему, как следует переварить полученные данные.

— Агент Каллас, я жду вас в центральном пункте управления полетами, — раздался властный голос губернатора Прайс.

— Принято, — нехотя отозвался Каллас.

Он осторожно поднялся с кресла и неспеша зашагал по длинному широкому коридору. Теперь оставалось решить, что же делать дальше. Как поступить? Перед глазами возник впечатанный в память образ ласата Гаразеба Оррелиоза, сложившего руки в уважительном жесте.

В пункте управления полетами царила напряженная рабочая обстановка. Агент заметил, что ведется подготовка к масштабным космическим учениям. Когда губернатор спросила его об успехах в расследовании, Каллас секунду помедлил. Образ ласата не исчезал. «Я выплачу свой долг, воин», — мысленно обратился к нему агент, сказав вслух:

— Нет, губернатор, мне не удалось найти никакой информации.

 — Видимо придется мне заняться этим расследованием самой, — с досадой прошипела Прайс, обращаясь больше к себе.

Эскадрон № 22 тем временем был отправлен на учения и быстро пролетал сквозь стратосферу. Подойдя к тактическому монитору, губернатор внимательно следила за перемещающимися красными точками, обозначающими СИД-истребители. Летающие гробы, как прозвали эти машины его коллеги по разведке. Сам Каллас ни за что в жизни не сел бы в эту ошибку имперских инженеров. О чем там вообще думает директор Подразделения Передовых Оружейных Исследований Вооруженных Сил Империи, Орсон Кренник, снабжая этими штуками флот?

Неожиданно из гиперпространства вышел легкий кореллианский грузовик. Четыре истребителя тут же рванули к нему. Не нужно было гадать, какие там ID-номера у пилотов. Каллас сжал кулаки, пытаясь казаться спокойным.

Кадет SS-36 ответила весьма неприличным ругательством, когда губернатор Прайс приказала четверым отщепенцам вернуться в строй. Тогда властная женщина с силой нажала на консоли управления какую-то кнопку, и на экране высветилось предупреждение об отстыковке солнечных батарей сдвоенных ионных двигателей от кабины пилота. Теперь беглые СИДы были обездвижены и беспомощны. Стоя за спиной губернатора, Каллас всем силами старался не выдать своего волнения. Значит придется вмешаться.

Методично обстреливаемый корабль повстанцев, получив небольшие повреждения, нырнул обратно в гиперпространство.

— Уничтожьте один из истребителей! — жестоко приказала Прайс, и через пару секунд машина, в которой находился кадет SS-15, пропала с радара.

 

***

Через полчаса пленники, закованные в наручники и окруженные несколькими штурмовиками, стояли на посадочной площадке перед агентом Калласом. Мандалорка ненавистно прожигала его своими большими карими глазами.

— Тюремный отсек, уровень два, — невозмутимо скомандовал солдатам Каллас и, сделав вид, что не узнал девушку, зашагал впереди конвоя.

 

***

— У меня так много вопросов к вам, — лениво произнесла губернатор Прайс, вальяжно вваливаясь в пыточную камеру, где на коленях стояли кадеты. — Но сначала я бы хотела узнать, кто из вас агент повстанцев.

Повисла неловкая пауза… Агент Каллас, стоящий прямо за Сабин Рен ощутил удивление девушки. «Не может понять, почему я не сдал ее с потрохами», — помимо своей воли подумал Каллас. Но, к счастью, кадет SS-25, Ведж Антиллес, сделал всю работу за него. Губернатор выбрала его для пытки электрошокером, а мандалорка, видимо испугавшись за жизнь мальчишки, созналась, что она — вербовщик. Незадачливый малец тут же выдал ее настоящее имя. Как легко они раскололись! «Чтоб мне больше в ИББ не работать!» — с горькой усмешкой подумал агент.

Повернувшись к Сабин Рен спиной, агент собрался уже вывести пленных кадетов SS-25 и SS-29 в отдельную камеру, как услышал тихое злобное шипение:

— Она справляется с твоей работой лучше, чем ты!..

Каллас слегка повернул голову в сторону девушки. Вставленная шпилька задела его. Выдохнув, он все-таки вышел в коридор.

Теперь надо было действовать очень быстро. Мандалорка наверняка предпримет попытку бежать. Агент запер пленников в камере, находящейся в смежном коридоре, и быстро зашагал к тюремному пульту управления. Набрав на клавиатуре пароль, он вырубил камеры видеонаблюдения на всем втором уровне. Пройдя запасным путем к пыточной камере, Каллас едва не наскочил на выбегающую из дверного проема девушку с бластерной винтовкой наперевес. В последний момент он успел нырнуть в углубление в стене, ведущее к вентиляции. Какие же они предсказуемые! Эти повстанцы! По счастью она его не заметила, рванув на выручку кадетам.

Каллас быстро вошел в камеру, где безжизненно лежало тело губернатора, и взял ее личный датапад. Он быстро ввел инфочип с программой взлома и получил код доступа ко всем дверям. Выход из тюрьмы проходил через отсек пять. Каллас быстро добрался туда и неподвижно застыл в углублении переборки.

Послышался топот бегущих ног. Через полсекунды в отсек вбежали кадеты. Неожиданно, тяжелые двери быстро закрылись с обеих сторон, захлопывая ловушку.

— Твою ж…! — громко выругалась мандалорка. Да, эта девушка — типичный представитель своего народа!

Каллас принял решение.

— Не стреляй! — четко произнес он, выходя из своего укрытия и выставляя правую руку перед собой.

Ствол бластерной винтовки в руках девушки дернулся вверх, целясь ему в голову. Глаза пылали ненавистью.

— Назови хоть одну причину, по которой мне не стоит этого делать?! — требовательно бросила она, опуская палец на курок. Каллас знал, что если девушка выстрелит, то во лбу у него образуется очень аккуратная дыра, прожженная бластерным огнем. Кто-кто, а мандалорцы умели пользоваться стрелковым оружием, пожалуй, лучше всех в Галактике.

— Не суйтесь на уровни с третьего по пятый, — спокойно сказал он, отстукивая код доступа на панели управления дверью. — Ангар №24 — ваш единственный шанс.

Створки медленно разъехались, обнажая пустынный коридор. Два парня-кадета тут же бросились на свободу, как необъезженные банты.

— Подождите! — резко крикнула Сабин Врен, все еще целясь в агента Имперского Бюро Безопасности, а затем резко спросила:

 — Почему мы должны верить тебе?

— Передай Гаразебу Оррелиозу: «Мы в расчете!», — сурово ответил агент Каллас, пристально глядя сверху вниз в большие карие глаза.

Руки мандалорки дернулись, и она в недоумении опустила бластер, растеряно глядя на него.

— Уходите! — приказал он. В ту же секунду девушка рванула к своим товарищам, и они скрылись за поворотом, а Каллас обратно закрыл дверь и, подождав ровно три минуты, нажал кнопку сирены. Он искренне надеялся, что им хватит форы. Теперь необходимо быстро замести следы и отправить губернатора Прайс в медицинский корпус.


	6. Гранд-адмирал

Командная каюта была освещена ярче, чем обычно, заставляя гранд-адмирала Трауна периодически щурить взгляд. Он сидел в своем командорском кресле, окруженном двойным кольцом мониторов.

Перед ним по стойке смирно стоял начальник тюремного отсека имперского звездного разрушителя «Мститель».

— … и еще: я хочу, чтобы заключенный агент ISB-021 находился в ясном уме и твердой памяти на завтрашнем допросе, — лениво добавил Траун. — Сообщите заключенному, что я лично буду иметь честь разговаривать с ним. И… и, не сочтите за труд, принесите ему сегодня чашку горячего кафа.

— Будет сделано, сэр! — оттарабанил начальник тюремного отсека, стараясь, как можно прямее держать спину в присутствии легендарного гранд-адмирала Трауна. Он уже давно служил под началом синекожего военачальника, но все еще не мог привыкнуть к высокопарному слогу и чудаковатым, на первый взгляд, пожеланиям.

Траун удовлетворенно кивнул и улыбнулся стоящему перед ним человеку.

— Вопросы?

— Никак нет, сэр! Разрешите исполнять?

— Будьте любезны.

Отсалютовав гранд-адмиралу, человек покинул помещение.

***

Дверь в камеру агента Калласа с шипением открылась, заставив заключенного резко подняться с койки. В камеру вошел офицер. Судя по пластине на груди, это был начальник тюремного отсека. Человек холодно, критически оглядел пленника.

Каллас вопросительно смотрел на него. Вот уж десять дней он не видел ни одного живого существа. Внутри смешались два чувства: облегчение и настороженность. Облегчение, потому что его не забыли в этой тесной каморке, не оставили гнить здесь навсегда. А настороженность, к тому, что теперь его дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки и время медленно, но верно движется теперь к военному трибуналу, к смерти. Чего же ожидать теперь?

 — Заключенный агент ISB-021, завтра вы будете отправлены на допрос, который проведет лично гранд-адмирал Траун, — скороговоркой произнес человек.

Глаза Калласа расширились от удивления, но он старался держать себя в руках и не выдать нахлынувшую волну страха. Он не покажет своих эмоций стоящему перед ним человеку. Начальник тюремного отсека медленно провел взглядом снизу вверх, строго оглядывая стоящего перед ним пленника. «Излюбленная фишка всех тюремщиков», — подумал агент.

Крутанувшись на каблуке, человек вышел. Но дверь не закрылась, как ожидал Каллас. Вместо него зашел молодой парнишка-энсин и, не поднимая взгляд, поставил высокую термокружку на пол.

Через несколько секунд Каллас вновь был заперт в одиночестве, если не считать стоящего на полу постороннего предмета. Некоторое время агент переваривал ту маленькую кроху информации, которой поделился офицер.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун, — прошептал Каллас. Одно это имя заставило его содрогнуться. Синекожий экзот. Единственный нечеловек во всей Империи, имеющий такой высокий ранг. О тактическом гении Трауна ходили слухи по всему Имперскому Бюро Безопасности, но Каллас и подумать не мог, что адмирал самолично принимает участие в допросе пленников.

Заключенный подошел к термокружке и присел рядом, скрестив ноги. Ладони несмело сомкнулись на ручке, а пальцы осторожно открыли крышку. Пространство камеры заполнил приятный запах свежесваренного кафа. Каллас держал кружку, помимо своей воли наслаждаясь нежным ароматом.

Что это? Отрава? Наркотик? Что-то он не припоминал, чтобы заключенных вот так вот поили первосортным кафом. В любом случае, терять ему больше нечего. Каллас осторожно сделал первый глоток. Каф оказался необычайно вкусным, и агент чувствовал, как по его телу начало распространяться живительное тепло. Он сделал еще глоток, наслаждаясь этим маленьким подарком судьбы. Страх перед завтрашней встречей с гранд-адмиралом Трауном отступил на второй план. А сейчас он будет смаковать терпкий вкус напитка, быть может, в последний раз.

 

***

Каллас еще свежо помнил недавнее знакомство с гранд-адмиралом Трауном. Оно состоялось всего пару недель назад. Агент, адмирал Константин и гранд-мофф Таркин находились на мостике звездного разрушителя «Исполнительница» возле тактического дисплея и яростно спорили о наличии и отсутствии путей снабжения повстанцев в секторе Лотал.

Неожиданно дверь, ведущая в недра корабля, с шумом открылась. В проеме появились губернатор Прайс и… гранд-адмирал Траун собственной персоной. На мостике воцарилась гробовая тишина. Не только командный состав флагмана, но и рабочий персонал, снующий туда-сюда, — все удивленно замерли. Существо в белоснежной форме с идеально сияющими желтыми, красными и синими квадратами на пластине знака отличия изящно сделало шаг вперед. Траун был высоким нечеловеком… нет, Каллас даже не знал, как называется эта раса. Он был гуманоидом с темно-синей гладкой кожей, иссиня-черными короткими волосами и пылающими, леденящими душу, бездонными алыми глазами.

Траун грациозно подошел к тактическому дисплею и кивнул каждому из них в знак приветствия, на несколько секунд устанавливая зрительный контакт с будущими собеседниками. Гранд-мофф Таркин судорожно отвел взгляд от пылающих очей нечеловека, а адмирал Константин задрожал, как лист дерева чʼала. И тут жгучий алый взор встретился с нежно-медовыми глазами Калласа. Траун приветливо кивнул агенту, и губы его дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. Каллас почувствовал, что его руки предательски задрожали, и тут же убрал их за спину, крепко сцепив пальцы.

— Гранд-адмирал? — удивленно вырвалось у Константина.

— Я получил повышение сразу после уничтожения ячейки повстанцев на Бэтонне, — вежливо ответил человеку Траун.

— Потери среди гражданского населения там были заметно выше, чем среди мятежников, — сдуру ляпнул Каллас и тут же пожалел об этом.

Жгучий алый взор вновь обратился к нему, несколько долгих секунд внимательно изучая его лицо. Каллас быстро опустил глаза не в силах выдержать этот всепоглощающий колючий взгляд. Да, гранд-адмирал Траун был эффектен! Чудовищно эффектен!

Ознакомившись с информацией, синекожий гуманоид путем дедукции быстро вывел формулу последних атак повстанцев, и удовлетворенно сообщил, что следующей их целью будет корабельный утилизационный завод на станции «Реклем» в системе Ярма.

Конец своей спокойной мелодичной речи гранд-адмирал Траун ознаменовал фразой, от которой адмирал Константин нервно вздрогнул, губернатор Прайс в ужасе сглотнула, а волосы на голове Калласа встали дыбом, и даже сам Гранд-мофф Таркин несколько поежился.

— Я положу начало своей операции здесь и разобью повстанцев, одного за другим. Они станут зодчими своего собственного краха…


	7. Допрос

Каллас проснулся с неожиданно ясной головой, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и выспавшимся, как будто находился не в тесной тюремной камере, а в санатории «Минеральные воды Альдераана». Впервые за много дней, и не только проведенных здесь, он спал спокойно. Без кошмаров. Голова мыслила четко. Слабости в теле не ощущалось. Что они подмешали во вчерашний каф? Он осторожно взял пищевой контейнер, уже лежавший на выдвижной плите системы автоматической подачи питания, и стал медленно поглощать содержимое, напряженно обдумывая, какие вопросы ему будут задавать и что он скажет сегодня на допросе.

***

Капитан Восс Парк шел по коридору тюремного отсека в сопровождении двух штурмовиков из «Кулака Вейдера». Он ощущал себя неуютно в их присутствии, давно привыкнув к своим солдатам, служившим на «Мстителе». Почти всех он знал по именам. Гранд-адмирал Траун привил личному составу привычку обращаться друг к другу по имени, а не по номерам. На любом другом военном корабле Империи за подобное нарушение субординации могли впаять от двух до пяти нарядов вне очереди. «А на флагмане Дарта Вейдера, наверное, даже удушить!» — как-то само собой пришло в голову Парку. Обращение по имени по уставу было распространено только среди офицерского состава, начиная с ранга «лейтенант». Но с легкой синей руки Трауна на борту индивидуальный подход к каждому члену экипажа приветствовался. Это укрепляло взаимоотношения между солдатами и сплачивало команду корабля, делая атмосферу «Мстителя» уютной, можно сказать домашней. Но, самое главное, что исполнительность персонала подскочила почти в два раза, повышая эффективность работы во время космических баталий. Гранд-адмирал Траун был не только непревзойдённым стратегом, но и тонким психологом.

Ребята из 501-го же были совершенно иными — холодными, безэмоциональными, пугающими. Настоящие машины-убийцы! Но приказы Верховного Главнокомандующего не обсуждал даже Траун с его способностью уговаривать кого угодно на что угодно. Хотя чисс часто действовал по-своему, свято храня верность шутливой поговорке: _Послушай начальство и сделай наоборот_.

Парк подошел к назначенной двери и приложил ладонь к темной панели, проходя процедуру сканирования отпечатков пальцев. Эту камеру особо строгого режима могли открыть только три… нет, два человека и гранд-адмирал.

Тяжелая дюрасталевая дверь с шипением открылась, и он увидел пленника. Так вот как выглядит предполагаемый «Фулкрум»! Это был крепкий, высокий и светловолосый мужчина с ясными светло-медовыми глазами и широкими бакенбардами на щеках. Идеальная военная выправка, четкий изучающий взгляд, кажущаяся расслабленность и бесстрастное выражение лица выдавали в нем опытного воина. Проведя больше десяти дней в полной изоляции, этот человек не выглядел сломленным и напуганным. Он явно был собран. Явно был готов к тому, что его ожидает.

Пытаясь подражать интеллигентному начальству, Парк приветливо кивнул мужчине, тем не менее, строго сказав:

— Заключенный ISB-021, агент Каллас, прошу вас следовать за мной.

Каллас с готовностью вышел из камеры, встав лицом к стене и покорно заложив руки за спину, словно ожидая, что его запястья сейчас скуют браслеты наручников.

«А этот человек не понаслышке знаком с процедурой конвоя пленных», — с интересом подумал Восс Парк, отчаянно жалея, что Траун не посвятил его в личное дело пленника, сообщив лишь ID-номер и имя, и сказав, что этот человек может являться тайным информатором мятежников.

— Идемте! — холодно скомандовал Парк.

***

Заложив руки за спину, гранд-адмирал Траун вальяжно прохаживался по совещательной кают-компании. Тень его благородной осанки отражалась от ближайшей стены.

Дверь медленно открылась, и вошел конвой с пленником. Траун окинул его оценивающим взглядом:

— Здравствуйте, агент Каллас! — вежливо поздоровался он. — Присаживайтесь.

Человек сел на дальний конец длинного стола, медленно вытянув руки на его поверхность. Шестеро штурмовиков 501-го, составлявшие конвой, быстро рассредоточились по помещению, а Восс Парк остался стоять у входной двери вне поля зрения допрашиваемого.

Гранд-адмирал несколько секунд изучающе смотрел на пленника, а затем сел в широкое кресло на противоположном конце стола.

— Со времени нашей последней встречи прошло полмесяца…

 

***

 

— … и, несмотря на нынешнее положение вещей, мне приятно увидеть вас вновь, — произнес гранд-адмирал таким тоном, как будто они расстались только вчера после совместного посещения оперного театра.

Каллас чувствовал себя неуютно под пристально изучающим его взглядом пылающих алых глаз. Они как будто смотрели ему в душу. Агент был в недоумении: его руки не стали сковывать наручниками, провели мимо пыточной камеры и вывели из тюремного отсека, проводив в просторную кают-компанию. Работая с заключенными на допросе, сам Каллас даже не допускал мысли о таких поблажках. Может быть, его оправдают? Поведение Трауна не вписывалось в обычную работу других офицеров Империи, которые сначала делают, а потом думают, избивая пленника до полусмерти, и лишь затем начиная задавать вопросы.

«Сотрудничай, и суд будет честным,» — с строганием вспомнил Каллас свои же собственные слова, сказанные Гаразебу Оррелиозу в ледяной пещере GNS-11.

— Предлагаю поговорить об инциденте в Имперской Летной Академии, — вежливо перешел к делу Траун, будто обсуждая сюжет оперы. — Расскажите, что dы делали после того, как отконвоировали кадетов Кливиана и Антиллеса в камеру.

«Понеслась!» — подумал Каллас:

— Я подготавливал IT-O для допроса на случай, если метод губернатора Прайс не дал бы результатов.

Глаза Трауна медленно сощурились:

— Вам знакомо имя Сабин Врен?

— Да, сэр. Это мандалорская девушка, член команды повстанческого корабля «Призрак».

— …с которой вы всенепременно встречались на поле боя, агент Каллас, — с готовностью подсказал Траун.

— Д… так точно, сэр, — кивнул допрашиваемый.

— Как же получилось, что агент Имперского Разведывательного Бюро, обладающий феноменальной памятью на лица, как я прочитал в вашем досье, не смог опознать в кадете SS-36 шпиона повстанцев?

— Внешность кадета не подходила под описание названного вами повстанца. Цвет волос…

— Вы ведь проверяли ID-карты каждого обучающегося в Академии? — быстро перебил гранд-адмирал.

— Так точно, но ее ID…

— …оказался поддельным, — вновь закончил за него Траун.

— Никак нет, сэр. Проверка кода показала, что…

— Моя проверка обнаружила интересную вещь: ее ID-карта была перепрограммирована сразу после побега. Мы теперь не можем узнать, что было записано на ней до того. Может быть поддельный код?

— Возможно, действовал хакер, сэр, — уверенно сказал Каллас, не поддавшись на провокацию.

— Или кто-то аккуратно подчищал следы, — задумчиво предположил синекожий экзот. — Зачем вы взломали личный датапад Губернатора Прайс?

«Включил тяжелую артиллерию» — подумал Каллас.

— Когда я вернулся в камеру, где губернатор должна была допрашивать мандалорку, то увидел ее тело и тела двух оглушенных штурмовиков. Сзади подошла Сабин Врен и, пригрозив меня пристрелить, велела отдать ей коды доступа от всех дверей.

— Вы включили сирену?

— Так точно, как только меня оставили в отсеке пять.

— С момента открытия двери до запуска сирены прошло три минуты. Интересно, не так ли? — пронзительные глаза Трауна впились в невозмутимое лицо Калласа.

— Я потерял сознание в результате удара прикладом винтовки по голове, а как только пришел в себя, сразу включил сигнал тревоги, — как можно более убедительно соврал он.

— Медицинское свидетельство вашего состояния здоровья на тот момент у меня имеется, — участливо кивнул Траун, — и правда, легкое сотрясение мозга, помолчав с минуту, Траун добавил. — Я вам верю.

Очень медленно, чтобы Траун не заметил, Каллас выдохнул. Общение с гранд-адмиралом напоминало светскую беседу, но агент все равно чувствовал, что очень неубедительно лжет под пылающим взором алых глаз. Военачальник положил руки в идеально белых кожаных перчатках на стол и слегка подался вперед, произнося будничным голосом, как будто интересовался прогнозом погоды в столице Лотала на завтра:

— Расскажите, почему вы решили стать агентом Имперского Бюро Безопасности?

***

Губернатор Аринда Прайс презрительно мерила взглядом монитор, на экране которого отражался интерьер кают-компании. Первый допрос был окончен, и пленник только что поднялся на ноги. Последние полчаса гранд-адмирал Траун интересовался ранней биографией предателя: Война Клонов, битва за Корусант, кадетство, высшая школа ИББ. Еще бы про первую любовь спросил! Кого волнует такая ерунда?

Аринда Прайс была в ярости. Она злилась на ту мандалорку Сабин Вен, которая так легко вырубила ее в рукопашной схватке, окатив волной позора. Злилась на Калласа за предательство. Хоть и явных улик на его непосредственное участие не было, Аринда была абсолютно уверена, что это именно он виноват в инциденте в Летной Академии. Злилась на до тошноты вежливого и мягкого гранд-адмирала Трауна, запретившего стандартную обработку подозреваемого и засевшего изучать бесконечные отчеты о разведывательной деятельности Калласа. Но больше всего она злилась на то, что Траун не дал ей присутствовать на допросе.

Тем не менее, она не намеревалась сдаваться.

***

Траун задумчиво мерил шагами кают-компанию. Интересный экземпляр этот агент Каллас. Так спокоен, сдержан, четок и… _так искусно лжет_. Красивая, идеальная легенда! Траун мог бы с легкостью расколоть его прямо сейчас, и завтра же он бы пошел под трибунал, но всему свое время. Он взглянул на офицера, все еще стоявшего возле двери, и спросил:

— Ваше мнение, капитан Парк?

— Я бы ему поверил, — наивно ответил Восс Парк. — Я полагаю, что ID-карта мандалорской девчонки…

Но закончить капитан так и не смог. Автоматическая дверь резко отъехала в сторону, и в помещение вошла губернатор Прайс, грубо оттолкнув локтем Парка. Чисс не пошевелился, даже не изменился в лице, лишь равнодушно опустив взгляд на нарушительницу спокойствия.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун! — с вызовом отчеканила она, — Я настаиваю на допросе агента Калласа лично!

— Успокойтесь, Губернатор Прайс. Присядьте, — вежливо произнес он, — не желаете ли стакан воды?

— К черту вода, гранд-адмирал! — нарушая субординацию, рыкнула губернатор. — Вы обещали мне, что вырвете у него признание. Но, глядя на сегодняшнюю милую беседу… Уж, простите, не могу назвать это допросом! Я поняла, что вы слишком мягки к нему. Нужны более жесткие методы. Дайте мне Калласа сейчас же, и к вечеру я получу от него признание.

Траун продолжал равнодушно глядеть на бессильный гнев женщины. О, эти люди с их эмоциональностью!

— Позвольте напомнить вам, губернатор Прайс, что здесь вы находитесь лишь потому, что проходите свидетелем по делу агента ISB-021, — мягко, словно объясняя ребенку очевидные вещи, говорил Траун, — а свидетель не может допрашивать подозреваемого.

Прайс в бессилии скрипнула зубами. Такая холоднокровная в прошлом и такая несдержанная сейчас. Чем Каллас так ее зацепил? Или сокрушительный провал в Академии так сильно сказался на ее психике? Голос чисса стал серьезным:

— К тому же вы знаете, что гранд-мофф Таркин просил меня лично заняться этим делом.

— «Фулкрум»!.. — словно выплевывая струю яда, презрительно бросила она.

— Да, — просто ответил он.

— По-моему здесь все очевидно, гранд-адмирал, — прошипела Прайс, — не понимаю, почему вы играете с ним в кошки-мышки. Если на него нажать…

— Довольно, губернатор, — вежливо прервал ее чисс. — Если у вас нет ко мне других вопросов, вы можете быть свободны.

— Есть вопросы! И много! — снова начала вскипать эта неугомонная женщина.

— Покиньте помещение, — словно не заметив ее восклицания, равнодушно отчеканил гранд-адмирал, — капитан Парк проводит вас в вашу каюту.

Она смерила чисса ненавистным взглядом, но так и не смогла выдержать жгучий взор алых глаз. С неохотой губернатор Прайс подчинилась, позволив офицеру вывести ее.

Немедленно забыв про это маленькое недоразумение, Траун вспомнил отрывок рассказа Калласа:

 

_…Мне было восемь лет, когда Война Клонов достигла столицы. Боевые дроиды КНС устроили массированный обстрел гражданских на площади. Я видел, как мать бессильно упала, сраженная беспощадным выстрелом бластера, а отец укрыл нас с сестрой своим телом, когда в нашу сторону полетели камни от взорвавшегося монумента Славы. Меня завалило обломками камней вперемешку с ошметками человеческих тел. Отец погиб, спасая нас. Я очнулся на носилках. Вокруг царил хаос. Огонь. Дым. Повернув голову, я видел, как штурмовики-клоны достают из-под завалов тела. Рядом медик боролся за жизнь моей младшей сестренки. Она истекала кровью… Ее не спасли… Тогда я решил, что, когда придет время, я научусь предотвращать подобные катастрофические события. Я считал… Я и сейчас так считаю, что должен защищать Корусант, мой родной дом, от любой потенциальной угрозы…_


	8. Один на один

— А, агент Каллас! — буднично приветствовал пленника гранд-адмирал Траун. На второй допрос агента привели аж спустя неделю.

Мужчина вошел в командную каюту синекожего военачальника. На этот раз его руки, сложенные за спиной, сковали-таки наручниками. По едва заметному жесту штурмовики покинули помещение, оставив подозреваемого и следователя наедине.

Стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, агент усилием воли заставил себя смотреть в жгучие глаза гранд-адмирала.

— Я хотел узнать ваше мнение об одном уникальном природном явлении, — нежно пропел Траун. Каллас испытывал дискомфорт от этой манеры речи допрашивающего его нечеловека. Сначала посиделки в кают-компании и разговоры о детстве, а теперь он спрашивает мнение пленника. «Да, давайте поговорим о погоде! В Галактическом городе сегодня ожидается переменная облачность, а в космопорте Мос Айсли полночь. Может еще, вина красного полусухого нальете?» — ехидно подумал агент.

Медленно и грациозно Траун подошел к передвижному столу посреди комнаты и, как опытный фокусник, ловко стянул с него белую накидку. Теплый желтый свет озарил помещение, тем н менее зловеще отразившись в глазах гранд-адмирала. Каллас вздрогнул. Происходящее совершенно ему не нравилось.

— Вам знаком этот предмет?

— Да, сэр. Этот метеорит я нашел во время одной из военных операций, направленных против повстанцев. Не вдаваясь в подробности, я оказался в спасательной капсуле, которая неудачно приземлилась на GNS-11, снежной луне Джеонозиса. Этот камень помог мне согреться, пока я дожидался эвакуации.

— Да, я ознакомился с вашим отчетом, кивнул Траун. — Вы оказались один на один с ласатом. Что с ним произошло?

— Я потерял сознание во время приземления. Когда очнулся, увидел труп ласата. Видимо, погиб от удара.

— Вы ведь хорошо знаете всех представителей лотальской ячейки мятежников. Как звали ласата? В вашем отчете не упомянуто имя.

— Гаразеб Оррелиоз, — понимая, что строить из себя невинную деву бесполезно, тихо ответил Каллас.

Гранд-адмирал взял сияющий камень в руки и сделал шаг вперед, пожирая ужасающим алым взглядом светло-медовые глаза агента Калласа.

— Вы абсолютно уверены, что он был мертв? — проницательный взгляд Трауна пронзил его тело.

— Да, сэр, — стараясь не моргать, как можно более убедительно сказал человек.

—  _Ответ неправильный_ , агент Каллас, — нагнувшись к его уху, сладко с придыханием прошептал Траун.

Содержимое живота завязалось в узел, пленника прошиб холодный пот. Как?

— Удивительное дело, — победно вещало синекожее существо, заходя за спину агенту, — неделю назад на Рилоте капитан Слэйвен тоже встретился с ласатом.

Неожиданно перед Калласом возникло голоизображение с камеры наблюдения: гигантский двухметровый верзила с перемотанной полосами белой ткани бо-винтовкой в руках, отстреливающий штурмовиков.

— Представьте себе, — голос Трауна жег не хуже огня бластера, — этот субъект также был идентифицирован, как Гаразеб Оррелиоз.

Каллас шумно вздохнул и предпринял последнюю попытку:

— Так значит, он выжил? Я был убежден, что он мертв. Ласаты вообще очень живучи.

Гранд-адмирал встал рядом с допрашиваемым, практически плечом к плечу и подался на полшага вперед. Агент со страхом скосил глаза на точеный профиль офицера.

— Этот красивый камешек был тщательно исследован, и дактилоскопический анализ показал наличие отпечатков пальцев двух существ…

Каллас почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.

—…ваших, таких аккуратных и ажурных, с красивыми петельками и завитками, и… крупных размашистых папиллярных линий, принадлежащих почетному гвардейцу Ласана.

— Да, гранд-адмирал, он был еще жив после крушения, — стараясь выкрутиться хоть как-то, лгал Каллас. — Я пытался его спасти, согреть этой штукой… Наверное тогда он и схватил…

— Спасти врага Империи? — строго перебил Траун.

— Он мог бы рассказать... эээ… где находится база повстанцев…

— Как неубедительно вы лжете, агент Каллас, — вставил шпильку Гранд-адмирал. — В прошлый раз у вас получалось намного лучше. Капитан моего флагмана почти поверил вам.

Голос экзота сделался стальным, как холодный безжалостный клинок:

— А теперь послушайте меня! На луне GNS-11 Гаразеб Оррелиоз спас вам жизнь и завербовал в повстанцы. Вы вернулись на звездный разрушитель адмирала Константина уже в качестве шпиона мятежников и с этого момента стали информировать врага, выдавая ему слабые места в секторе. Позже вы помогли внедрить вербовщика в Имперскую Летную Академию и организовали побег кадетов.

Сыпавшиеся обвинения были подобны автоматной очереди.

— Догадываетесь, какой позывной был вам дан? — гранд-адмирал Траун встал напротив Калласа и приблизил алые глаза к его лицу, — «Фулкрум!»

— Нет… — выдохнул Каллас, расширив от ужаса зрачки. — Это какая-то ошибка. Я не…

— Интересно, ласат сообщил вам, где находится база повстанцев? — с издевкой в голосе перебил Траун.

— Что?..

— Впрочем это уже не важно. Я получил координаты базы полчаса назад, и завтра же ваши подельники будут уничтожены!

Траун мягкой походкой подошел к столу и положил метеорит на место и, как ни в чем не бывало, перешел на тон светской беседы:

— А знаете ли вы, что этот камешек вовсе таковым не является? Это органическое образование, внутри которого обитает колония биолюминесцентных водорослей, выделяющих тепло…

Мысли Калласа спутались окончательно. Его раскрыли. Раскололи, как ребенка. А теперь этот синекожий ублюдок просто-напросто глумится над ним.

—…с виду просто теплый светящийся камешек, но с любопытной живой начинкой внутри. Прямо как вы, агент Каллас, истинный солдат Империи, оказавшийся вдруг тайным информатором мятежников. Двойной агент Каллас… Совсем как явление корпускулярно-волнового дуализма: маленький электрон, вращающийся по орбитали, являющийся одновременно и частицей, и волной…

Траун выдержал мучительно долгую паузу, а затем снисходительно спросил, как будто делая величайшее одолжение:

— Желаете что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание?

Человек обреченно опустил взгляд и медленно произнес:

— Это правда. Я помог бежать троим кадетам из Летной Академии. Но… — он поднял глаза и смело с вызовом посмотрел на гранд-адмирала Трауна, — я не являюсь тайным агентом повстанцев. Я не «Фулкрум». Вы ошибаетесь…

Траун несколько минут изучающе смотрел в эти светло-медовые глаза. Затем осторожно оперся руками о поверхность стола. Блики желтого света живого камня зловеще плясали на белом кителе.

— Агент Каллас, кодовый номер ISB-021, ваша вина в пособничестве повстанцам доказана. В скором времени вы будете отданы под военный трибунал. Вас доставят на Лотал для соблюдения всех формальных процедур.


	9. Ножевой бой

Получив ощутимый удар в спину, капитан Парк рухнул на постеленный на полу мат, приземлившись на руки. Перевернувшись на спину, он взялся за любезно протянутую руку, облаченную в черную перчатку.

— Все в порядке? — с заботой спросил гранд-адмирал Траун, помогая своему подчиненному подняться.

— В полном, — стараясь изобразить хотя бы подобие бодрости после полуторачасовой тренировки, отчеканил Парк. Он жутко устал, запыхался и покрылся обильным слоем пота. Мышцы болели, перед глазами все плыло. Траун же напротив был свеж и бодр, в его алых глазах плясали веселые огоньки. Конечно, он сегодня блестяще раскрыл «Фулкрума». Парк с удовольствием смотрел на этот концерт через монитор камеры наблюдения. А завтра его блестящий командир поведет Седьмой флот против повстанцев. Да, у Трауна всегда все шло по плану!

Синекожий военачальник ввел обязательные занятия рукопашным и ножевым боем для всех офицеров флагмана. Как капитану «Мстителя», Парку доставалось больше всего. Каждый раз перед важным сражением Траун вызывал его на ковер. Точнее на мат.

Сейчас в одном из залов тренировочного комплекса звездного разрушителя они отрабатывали ножевой бой. Парк поднял с пола выбитый из рук длинный армейский нож и встал в стойку.

Гранд-адмирал Траун стоял перед ним, облаченный в легкий черный доспех, и держал в руке древнее оружие своего народа — нож весьма необычной формы, называемый карамбиак **(6)**.

Оружие было небольшим, приблизительно двадцать сантиметров в длину, с изогнутым когтеобразным клинком и обоюдоострой заточкой. Траун удерживал нож обратным хватом, продев указательный палец в кольцо на головке рукояти. Лезвие и остриё клинка были ориентированы от себя.

Помнится, когда-то Траун прочитал Парку двухчасовую лекцию об этих ритуальных ножах. Традиция зародилась за много тысячелетий до наступления ледникового периода на Ксилле, его родной планете, во время одной из гражданских войн. Она прошла сквозь века до настоящего времени, определив мужчинам-чиссам, начиная с наступления совершеннолетия, носить карамбиак. Каждый чисс проходил интенсивную подготовку по обучению искусству ножевого боя, поэтому равных Трауну в этом деле на всем «Мстителе» не то, что не было, даже не предполагалось.

На черной рукояти карамбиака ажурными серебряными буквами чеунха, родного языка чиссов, было выгравировано полное имя владельца: _Миттʼрауʼнуруодо_. Но самым удивительным было градиентное лезвие: оно отливало перламутровой синевой, увеличивая интенсивность цвета к внешней стороне клинка, а ко внутренней распространялся кроваво-красный градиент. Такая раскраска клинка прекрасно сочеталась с бледно синей кожей и сияющими алыми глазами гранд-адмирала.

— Вы слишком концентрируетесь на собственных движениях, капитан Парк, — наставнически произнес Траун. — Схватка с врагом лицом к лицу — то же самое, что и битва в космосе. Изучите своего врага! И нанесите ему сокрушительный удар туда, куда он меньше всего ожидает его получить. Сделайте так, чтобы враг играл по вашим правилам. Если сможете сделать это в спарринге, то победите и в космическом сражении.

Восс Парк почти автоматически кивнул, стараясь придать своему измученному выражению лица заинтересованный вид.

Траун встал в боевую стойку и вежливо улыбнулся капитану:

— Ваша очередь нападать.

Собрав последние силы в кулак и шумно выдохнув, Парк бросился на чисса, делая короткий взмах ножом. Траун легко ушел с линии атаки, двигаясь по открытому треугольнику и толкая противника свободной рукой в плечо, направив тело капитана по инерции себе за спину. Парк со всего размаху влетел в стену, но тут же отпрянул от нее и развернулся. Снова заняв стойку, Парк резко рванул вперед, перемещаясь по закрытому треугольнику. Он замахнулся ножом для прямого удара, сверху вниз, целясь в надключичную впадину, и согнул вторую руку в локте, выставляя ее тыльной стороной ладони вперед. Траун встретил занесенную руку с ножом, заключив запястье в изогнутую часть сине-красного клинка. Раздался срежет от встречи карамбиака с кортозисным напульсником. Чисс ловко провернул лезвие когтеобразного ножа вокруг запястья, упираясь теперь в его тыльную сторону, и резко рванул руку Парка вниз. Каким-то чудом человеку удалось нырнуть подмышку Трауну и освободить руку от карамбиака. Парк скользнул за спину гранд-адмирала и со всей силы стукнул ногой в его коленный изгиб. Нога Трауна подогнулась, и он со зловещим шипением начал падать на мат. В последний момент чисс резко согнул спину, уходя в неудобный кувырок.

Парк был в легком шоке. В первый раз за время их бесчисленных спаррингов ему удалось застать Трауна врасплох. Он приготовился к яростной ответной атаке. Траун не заставил себя ждать и обрушил на имперского офицера серию быстрых, косых ударов карамбиаком, которые Парк с трудом отбил тыльными сторонами запястий обеих рук. Чисс резко выбросил руку с ножом вперед, пытаясь дотянуться до закованного защитой горла противника. Парк быстро прогнулся назад, и лезвие прошло в паре сантиметров от его защищенного легким шлемом лица.

Человек и чисс сплелись в сложном боевом танце, поочередно обмениваясь ударами. Запыхавшийся Парк понимал, что долго не продержится против такого опытного соперника. В прочем, как всегда! Неожиданно Траун вновь перехватил его запястье своим карамбиаком, на этот раз снизу вверх, резко дернув руку вниз и искусно заворачивая ее за спину. Через долю секунды чисс оказался сзади, удерживая изогнутым лезвием заломленную руку офицера. Что ж, Парк опять проиграл! Или? Офицер сделал резко шаг назад и со всей силы наступил на ногу чиссу. Тот резко отпрянул, выпуская пойманное запястье, а капитан, крутанувшись на каблуке, направил свой клинок в бок сопернику. Траун был готов. Он резко ударил по руке, выбивая нож, и тот с шумом упал на мат.

— Неожиданно! — уважительно сказал гранд-адмирал, элегантно опуская карамбиак. — Вы делаете успехи, капитан Парк.

— Спасибо, сэр, — досадливо пробормотал офицер, снимая шлем и сожалея, что его маленькая, спонтанная диверсия не удалась.

Вежливо поклонившись капитану, Траун тепло произнес:

— Я думаю, что на сегодня достаточно, капитан. Благодарю вас за тренировку.

— Для меня честь, учиться у вас ножевому бою! — радуясь, что все наконец закончилось, торжественно парировал Парк.

— Помните, капитан, завтра нас ждет великий день! Завтра повстанцы будут разбиты!

 

***

 

Усталый, взмыленный Восс Парк вернулся в свою каюту, намереваясь тут же пойти в душ, и приняв пятьдесят грамм огненного виски, погрузиться в сон. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, капитан почувствовал движение справа.

— Не дергайтесь, капитан Парк! — раздался сбоку металлический голос, и тут же ему в висок уперлось дуло бластера.

Он медленно повернул голову и увидел штурмовика. Беглый взгляд показал, что это солдат из 501-го легиона. Глаза офицера непонимающе расширились.

— Сейчас мы с вами пойдем в тюремный отсек, и вы откроете мне камеру, где заключен агент ISB-021.

Парк медленно стал поворачиваться к бойцу лицом и вдруг резко рванул в сторону руку с нацеленным бластером, вжимая всей своей массой штурмовика в стену. Оружие выпало и с лязгом ударилось об пол. Парк попытался заломить за спину руку бойца, но получил сильный удар кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Дыхание резко выбило, а перед глазами поплыли круги. Парк согнулся от тупой боли, пронзившей его грудную клетку. Точный удар в основание черепа на миг ослепил, и обмякшее тело офицера распласталось на полу. Его грубо схватили за волосы, приподняли голову и приставили дуло бластера к подбородку.

— Вы решили быть смелым, капитан, — металлический голос был суров и строг. — Что ж, если банта не идет с тускеном, то тускен отрезает от нее нужный кусок и оставляет в покое.

Парка прошиб холодный пот. Ему резко заломили одну руку за спину, а вторую вытянули вдоль тела. Он почувствовал, как из-за пояса достают его армейский нож, и холодное острое лезвие касается запястья. Неужели?.. Нет!

Холодный голос насмешливо произнес:

— Кричите громче, капитан Парк!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (6) - Карамбиак – название боевого ножа на языке Минангкабау, народа с индонезийского острова Западная Суматра. Чаще всего в обиходе используют общепринятое индонезийское название – керамбит, или филиппинское – карамбит.  
> Узнать больше об этом оружии можно здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXn3EerospM и здесь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CUsFQTL0js


	10. Демон

Дверь тюремной камеры с шипением открылась, и в проеме показался штурмовик с бластерной винтовкой наперевес.

— Выходи! — резко скомандовал он.

Каллас подчинился, чувствуя, как холодные браслеты наручников сковывают его запястья. Штурмовик был один, что заставило агента напрячься. Что-то странное здесь происходит, и ему это совершенно не нравилось. Чутье разведчика подсказывало, что здесь кроется какой-то подвох. Агент ИББ уже давно понял, что пытки не вписывались в стиль работы гранд-адмирала, предпочитавшего давить допрашиваемых психологически.

Подойдя к дверям пыточной камеры, штурмовик ввел код доступа, и они вошли в мрачное холодно помещение. Тут же Каллас получил прикладом винтовки по голове, и, упав, как подкошенный, потерял сознание.

 

***

 

Его разбудило зловещее дыхание, хрипло раздражающее барабанную перепонку правого уха. Каллас попробовал пошевелиться, и тут же взвыл от боли — в его тело вонзилось огромное количество мелких острых шипов.

— Просыпайтесь, агент Каллас! — требовательно раздался до дрожи знакомый женский голос.

Мужчина открыл глаза и в ужасе увидел перед собой торжествующее лицо губернатора Прайс. Холодные синие глаза впивались в его лицо, предвкушая изощренное жестокое представление.

Каллас сидел в металлическом кресле допроса, утыканном острыми шипами, раздетый догола и дрожал от холода. В таком сидении двигаться было невозможно, иначе на теле появлялись колотые и рваные раны, вызванные идеально заточенными иглами шипов. Запястья его были зафиксированы на подлокотниках массивными наручами со зловеще выглядящими винтами, примыкающими к их тыльным сторонам — устройство для перемалывания костей запястья. Ноги агента были вытянуты, и на них оказались надеты хаттские сапоги **(7)**. Это было ужасное орудие пыток, обычно используемое хаттами и представляющее собой похожие на ботфорты металлические крепления, обхватывающее ногу от ступни до колена, с металлической пластинкой, которая могла затягивать конечность все сильнее, ломая большую и малую берцовые кости. К коленям также были прикреплены наколенники с винтами, призванные раздробить эту часть тела.

— Наконец-то я могу допросить тебя по-настоящему, — смакуя каждое слово, елейно пропела губернатор Аринда Прайс, — гранд-адмирал Траун был к тебе слишком снисходителен. Пора заняться тобой основательно.

С этими словами губернатор подошла к обреченному пленнику и, перекинув одну ногу через его конечности резко села ему на бедра. Каллас взвыл от колющей боли сильнее втыкающихся снизу в его плоть беспощадных шипов. Прайс с жестокой улыбкой наслаждалась его мучениями.

— Я буду впитывать каждый твой вздох, каждую каплю твоего пота, — зловеще шептала женщина, намеренно ерзая на его бедрах, что вызывало у Калласа болевые, короткие вдохи и выдохи. Ее лицо приблизилось к нему:

— Предателям нет пощады! Но мне кажется, ты еще недостаточно подготовлен.

Она плавно встала и подошла к столу с пыточными инструментами и аккуратно достала длинную металлическую двустороннюю вилку, на каждом конце которой жутко красовалось по два острых шипа.

— С вилкой еретика **(8)** на шее ты будешь выглядеть намного привлекательнее, — с этими словами она подошла к агенту сзади и, взявшись за волосы, резко рванула голову несчастного назад. Каллас почувствовал ледяной металл на своей шее. Зубы вилки уперлись с одной стороны в мягкую ткань его подбородка, а с другой в плоть над ключицами. Жесткий кожаный ремень зафиксировал беспощадное орудие, слегка придушив пленника. Теперь мышцы шеи допрашиваемого находилась в напряженном состоянии. Каллас знал, что при попытке опустить голову, шипы с легкостью войдут в его тело, причиняя неимоверную боль.

— Остался последний штрих, — удовлетворенно оглядев его, сообщила губернатор Прайс. Она вновь подошла к столу и достала шприц со зловещей прозрачной жидкостью внутри. Открыв колпачок, женщина осторожно ввела иглу в его сонную артерию. Каллас тут же почувствовал, как аналептическое вещество с жаром разливается по кровеносным сосудам.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты терял сознание, пока я развлекаюсь с твоим телом, — издевательски сказала его мучительница, сняв свой китель, и взяла в руки скальпель.

— Знаешь, гранд-адмирал Траун очень много времени уделяет музыкальному образованию своего персонала. Недавно мы с ним слушали очень красивую оперу, — она вновь с силой плюхнулась ему на бедра, вырвав из его глотки мучительный стон. — Я не помню ее названия, но сюжет заключался в том, что некий темный джедай совратил красивую альдераанскую принцессу и, жестко развлекшись с ней, беспощадно задушил Силой **(9)**. Сегодня ты будешь прекрасной принцессой, а я джедаем. С твоего позволения я буду цитировать слова одной из арий, пока вырезаю на твоей груди надпись «предатель».

Острый скальпель коснулся плоти, выпуская струю алой крови. Тело Калласа вздрогнуло. Ледяной ужас обвил ауру мужчины.

 

_Я тот, которому внимала_

_Ты в полуночной тишине,_

_Чья мысль душе твоей шептала,_

_Чью грусть ты смутно отгадала,_

_Чей образ видела во сне._

 

Прайс медленно произносила слова арии, отрезая от обреченного куски плоти. Каллас беспомощно стонал. Лишние рефлекторные движения приносили ему дополнительную боль. Концы вилки еретика на его шее беспощадно вонзились в податливую плоть.

 

_Я тот, чей взор надежду губит,_

_Едва надежда расцветет,_

_Я тот, которого никто не любит,_

_И все живущее клянет._

 

Губернатор пристально рассматривала каждый лоскут кожи, только что отрезанный от тела мужчины, и с презрением швыряла его на пол. Алая кровь красными реками стекала по его голому торсу.

 

_Я бич рабов моих земных,_

_Я царь познанья и свободы,_

_Я враг небес, я зло природы,_

_И, видишь,_ _— я у ног твоих!_

 

Боль и унижение были неимоверными. Пронзительный крик мужчины был подобен визгу сирены на еще пока не введенной в эксплуатацию Звезде Смерти. Зловещие рифмы впивались в его мозг, дополнительно доставляя и психологические муки.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, — с издевкой прошептала Прайс, педантично оглядывая проделанную на его плоти резьбу, — а теперь займемся настоящим делом.

Она встала, подняла со стола круглую маску с прорезями только для ноздрей и глаз, и аккуратно надела ему на лицо.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты оплевал кровью мою форменную одежду, пока я сижу к тебе спиной, — брезгливо бросила она, вытаскивая набор острых препаровальных игл. — Какие красивые и сильные у тебя пальчики!

Вновь намеренно перенеся весь своего тела ему на бедра, она села спиной к пленнику, мягко проведя острым концом иглы по его правой руке, а затем резко вонзила ее под ноготь среднего пальца. Каллас захлебнулся в душераздирающем крике охватившей его тело жгучей боли.

— Одна есть, — равнодушно прокомментировала женщина, взяв вторую иглу, — вторая.

Боль пронзила указательный палец. Крик Каласа был заглушен надетой душной маской.

— Третья.

Холодная сталь вонзилась в безымянный палец. Жалобный ор эхом отражался от звукоизоляционных стен.

— Четвертая.

Ноготь мизинца встретился с острым концом препаровальной иглы. Голос сорвался на истерический хрип.

— И наконец, — пятая.

Большой палец не избежал участи его собратьев. Больше не было сил кричать. Из-под маски доносились лишь протяжные всхлипы. Никогда в жизни Каллас не испытывал подобной сумасшедшей боли! Она была подобна вихрю татуинской песчаной бури. Холодная, беспощадная, разрывающая.

— Теперь вторая рука, — неторопливо проговорила губернатор. Она втыкала острые иглы под ногти левой руки предателя и наслаждалась процессом, смакуя его крик, впитывая страх. После того, как были изувечены пальцы второй руки, Прайс поднялась и сняла маску со страдающего лица Калласа, проведя пальцами по его щекам.

— Предлагаю закончить уже с твоими верхними конечностями, — сказала она, беря в руки датапад управления креслом. Нажав кнопку, она внимательно смотрела, как безжалостные винты вклиниваются в запястья Калласа, перемалывая кости в труху. Крик его был подобен реву СИД-истребителя.

Затем она провела рукой по его скованной в хаттский сапог ноге.

— Ну-с, теперь в такой же последовательности, — как будто вышивая гобелен, буднично произнесла Прайс, и несчастного мужчину снова накрыла волна нестерпимой боли. Вскоре все пальцы ног были утыканы иглами, и Прайс опять вводила не предвещающую ничего хорошего команду на датападе.

— Колени тебе больше не понадобятся, — зловеще прошипела она, и раздался мерзкий скрежущий хруст ломающихся костей…

Он задыхался от нечеловеческой боли... Он испытывал нечеловеческий ужас! Адреналин бил по вискам! Сердце бешено колотилось, вот-вот норовя выскочить из груди. Глаза застилала алая пелена... Он хотел потерять сознание, но не мог из-за аналептического вещества в крови. Он жаждал, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Хотел умереть. Смерть была бы лучшим избавлением…

— Нет, агент Каллас, я не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия, — читая его мысли, зловеще прошептала на ухо жестокая женщина, и новая волна боли накрыла тело обреченного мужчины, когда механическое устройство кресла стало ломать ему ребра.

В коридоре, ведущем в камеру пыток, стояла гробовая тишина. Звукоизоляция была отличной, и никто, кроме чудовищного демона в женском обличии, не мог услышать его крик....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (8) - Хаттские сапоги - имеется ввиду реально существовавшее в Средневековье орудие инквизиции, которое называлось испанский сапог.  
> (9) - Вилка еретика - широкораспространенное в Средние Века в Западной Европе орудие пыток.  
> (10) - Далее по тексту цитируются строки из оперы «Демон», написанной А.Г. Рубинштейном по одноименной поэме М.Ю. Лермонтова. Строго рекомендую к просмотру, прослушиванию и прочтению, ибо она божественна. Особенно с Д.А. Хворостовским в роли Демона.


	11. Безумие

Третий помощник капитана звездного разрушителя «Мститель» Таксус Бакката **(10)** совсем недавно был повышен до этой должности и переведен под командование гранд-адмирала Трауна. Уже две недели он с усердием стажировался на названной позиции под пристальным взором капитана Восса Парка, ставшего ему за это время вторым отцом. Траун очень щепетильно подходил к отбору и обучению новых кадров такого масштаба и постоянно ставил Парка в одну смену с новоприбывшим офицером. Помощник Бакката, легко адаптировавшись к дружественной атмосфере флагмана и с удовольствием впитывал бесценный опыт своего капитана. В данный момент он только что принял смену у старпома, просматривая на датападе внушительный план подготовки орудий к завтрашней баталии.

«Да, ночка планируется веселая!» — подумал молодой офицер, с нетерпением ожидая появление капитана у тактического дисплея.

Каково же было его удивление, когда на мостик, чеканя шаг каблуком до блеска начищенных черных сапог, взошел сам гранд-адмирал Траун и объявил, что сегодняшнюю смену они будут отрабатывать вдвоем. Немного побаиваясь синекожего нечеловека, третий помощник с двойным усердием взялся за работу. Не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом перед этим чело… («К какой расе он все-таки принадлежит?») Не каждый день с тобой в смене стоит сам гранд-адмирал Траун, рассказывающий и показывающий как нужно готовить корабль к битве.

«Видимо, завтра планируется нечто совсем грандиозное!» — подумал Бакката, следя краем глаза, как Траун проверяет на электронном дисплее состояние лазерных пушек и запрашивает у техника информацию о подготовке ионных орудий.

Бакката как раз пробегал глазами отчет о тестировании дефлекторных щитов, когда громко заверещал сигнал внутрикорабельной связи. Бакката нажал кнопку ответа, и на голоизображении появился молодой энсин:

— Третий помощник Бакката, разрешите обратиться? — взволнованным голосом затараторил юнец, и не став дожидаться разрешения, быстро сказал: — В ангаре № 2 обнаружен труп со следами удушья.

— Что? — громко вырвалось у офицера при исполнении.

— Что-то случилось? — раздался за спиной мягкий голос.

Энсин на голоизображении здорово струхнул, увидев позади Баккаты самого гранд-адмирала Трауна.

— Э… мм… кхм… гранд-адмирал, сэр… в ангаре это… — запинаясь, лепетал юнец.

— Возьмите себя в руки и объяснитесь, — ободряюще улыбнувшись ему, негромким, но настойчивым голосом приказал Траун.

— Я обнаружил труп штурмовика без доспехов, на форменной одежде которого отмечен знак отличия 501-го легиона!.. — быстро оттарабанил энсин, все еще дрожа и выпучивая глазные яблоки, как испуганный гунган.

— Оставайтесь там и ничего не трогайте! Мы отправим к вам помощь! — не изменившись в лице холодно отчеканил синекожий военачальник, отключая голосвязь.

Таксус Бакката почувствовал, что искусственная гравитация перестала действовать на его тело. Он настолько испугался, что мог только тупо смотреть на пластину знака отличия гранд-адмирала. Да, такой внештатной ситуации у него еще не было.

Траун схватил его за плечи и сильно тряхнул:

— Офицер Бакката, спокойствие! Включайте сигнал боевой тревоги и немедленно свяжитесь с капитаном Парком! Как поняли приказ?

Этой встряски и холоднокровного уверенного взгляда начальства хватило, чтобы вывести его из ступора:

— Вас понял! Приступаю к исполнению.

Через десять минут весь экипаж звездного разрушителя был поднят по боевой тревоге. Бакката и Траун, стоя плечом к плечу, слушали отчет медика, находившегося в каюте капитана «Мстителя»:

— Обнаружено тело капитана Восса Парка, сэр. У него отрублена правая конечность. Он жив! Без сознания. Рядом лежит шприц. По-видимому, ему вкололи седативное вещество, чтобы он оставался в отключке.

Траун повернулся к своему молодому подопечному. Взгляд его был суров и строг:

— Офицер Бакката, распорядитесь, чтобы всех штурмовиков 501-го легиона взяли под временный арест. Начинайте прочесывание корабля на предмет наличия диверсантов. Но самое главное — сейчас же прикажите отправить отряд штурмовиков в тюремный отсек! Временно передаю командование кораблем под вашу ответственность.

Он резко крутанулся на каблуке и, достав из кобуры бластер, быстро покинул мостик.

 

***

 

Как можно объяснить глубокое бездонное удивление, смешанное с чувством праведного гнева? На общегалактическом языке вряд ли можно выразить подобное одним единственным словом. Пожалуй, у холоднокровных рационально мыслящих чиссов вообще отсутствовало такое понятие в их родном лексиконе на чеунхе. По-видимому, Траун испытывал сейчас нечто похожее, быстро петляя по лабиринту коридоров имперского звездного разрушителя. Он вошел в тюремный отсек, и тут же перед ним возник салютующий штурмовик.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, — рапортовал он, — Губернатор Прайс находится в пыточной камере и грозится устроить взрыв. Мы оцепили коридор. Какие будут приказания?

Траун проницательно посмотрел на него, а потом протянул свой бластер солдату:

— Возьмите оружие. Готовьте группу захвата. Я попробую с ней поговорить.

Чисс кожей почувствовал, как вытаращились от удивления глаза под скрывающим лицо шлемом бойца:

— Сэр... вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

Суровый взгляд гранд-адмирала мигом заставил штурмовика стушеваться.

— Виноват! — быстро поправился он. — Мы вас прикроем! Удачи, сэр!

 

***

 

Траун осторожно вошел в камеру пыток и сразу увидел изуродованное лежащее на полу тело, в котором с трудом можно было узнать агента Калласа. Пыточное кресло было залито кровью, на столе в хаотичном порядке валялись использованные металлические инструменты пыток. Неужели человеческие женщины способны на такие ужасные поступки?

— Я же говорила, что допрошу его! — раздался торжествующий голос губернатора.

В углу с зажатой в одной руке гранатой и бластером в другой, целясь в Трауна, стояла Аринда Прайс. Голубые глаза губернатора, напоминавшие ему когда-то два чистейших горных озера, светились охватившим ее разум безумием.

«Во имя всех правящих семей Доминации! Эта человеческая женщина сошла с ума!» — осела мысль в голове у Трауна.

— Закрой дверь! — бросила она. Чисс медленно коснулся красной кнопки на панели управления, и дверь, зловеще скрипнув, закрылась, оставляя двух существ один на один в гротескной полутьме камеры пыток. Повисла тяжелая пауза.

— Неужели я вижу выражение страха на твоем лице, Траун? — со злобной усмешкой съязвила женщина, наконец-то подав голос и плотнее прижав к себе гранату.

— Губернатор Прайс, я прошу вас проявить благоразумие, — мягко сказал гранд-адмирал. — Пожалуйста, положите оружие на пол и сдайтесь!

— Посмотри, как я расписала твоего «Фулкрума». Нравится? — не слушая его спросила Аринда Прайс. Траун обратил свой взор на тело агента Калласа и поневоле поежился. Он терпеть не мог пытки, применяя насилие в процессе своей работы имперским офицером лишь в самых крайних, безвыходных ситуациях.

— Успокойтесь, Аринда! Что с вами случилось? Зачем вы так с ним поступили? — осторожно спросил он, делая шаг вперед.

— Тебе жаль его? Ты с самого начала был с ним так нежен, как с любовницей! Я и не знала, что великий тактик гранд-адмирал Траун является любителем мальчиков! — смех ее был подобен рычанию вампы. — Стой, где стоишь, сволочь! — она нервно взмахнула бластером, заметив, как он осторожно пытается приблизиться.

— Спокойно, Аринда, — замерев, четко сказал чисс. — Я просто присяду на пол, и мы с вами поговорим. Я выслушаю все, что вы пожелаете мне сказать.

Медленно, чтобы не вызвать агрессивной реакции, Траун подогнул колени и присел на голени, элегантно положив руки на бедра.

— Гранд-адмирал преклоняется передо мной! Ха! — ее глаза удовлетворенно блеснули.

— Аринда, — нежно выговорил ее имя чисс, — Вы ведь не такая. Настоятельно прошу вас сложить оружие! Я помогу вам. Я сделаю все, чтобы вылечить ваш разум…

— Со мной все отлично! Это вы здесь все сумасшедшие!

— Прошу прощения. Да, Аринда, я не прав, — с готовностью согласился чисс.

Вдруг тело Прайс содрогнулось, и из глаз потекли слезы оставляя темные следы на щеках от растекшейся туши. Голубые глаза потускнели. Ее мощной волной гигантского океана захлестнуло невыносимое горе.

— Макет Туа… Моя сестра… Он взорвал ее. Тогда в эль-челноке… Он… он должен страдать! Испытывать муки… Так же, как мучилась она!..

Поддавшись приступу отчаяния, Аринда непроизвольно опустила бластер. Траун тут же грациозно скользнул к ней. Осторожно обняв ее за плечи, он взялся за ладонь с гранатой и аккуратно изъял ее из дрожащей руки сумасшедшей.

— Аринда, я вас понимаю. Успокойтесь. Вместе мы сможем вылечить Ваше горе, — тихо шептал он, намереваясь забрать теперь и бластер.

— Нет! Отойди от меня, сволочь! — переходя на фальцет заорала она и с силой оттолкнула его. Траун упал на спину, едва успев увернуться от выстрела из бластера, раздавшегося ему вслед. Действуя почти рефлекторно, он быстро перекатился по полу за пыточное кресло.

— Ты тоже заслуживаешь смерти! Ты много раз давал этим грязным повстанцам уйти! Это из-за них погибла Туа!

Она продолжала поливать бластерным огнем кресло, высекая искры из металла этой ужасной пыточной машины. Траун вжался в ее основание, доставая из спрятанных под кителем ножен карамбиак.

— Ты, синекожий ублюдок, не лучше их! Сколько раз ты позволял им уйти? Ты мог бы их уничтожить! Ты — тоже предатель! — истерично кричала она, выпуская выстрел за выстрелом.

Неожиданно заряд бластера закончился, и стрельба прекратилась. Губернатор Прайс в недоумении пялилась на теперь уже бесполезную пушку, когда из-за кресла вдруг быстро поднялся Траун. Он резко вытянул руку с карамбиаком вперед, и понимая, что не дотянется до женщины, круто повернул лезвие параллельно поверхности пола, разжимая пальцы и подавшись всем телом вперед. Когтеобразный клинок вырвался из его рук, и феерично крутанувшись на указательном пальце, вонзился в рельефный ствол бластера. Чисс быстро потянул на себя пойманную добычу, и оружие скользнуло из рук сумасшедшей, улетая куда-то за спину.

Он двинулся к ней, намереваясь быстро скрутить, пока эта дама не натворила еще чего-нибудь. Неожиданно у нее в руке оказался скальпель, и она со всей силы резанула сверху вниз по белоснежному кителю, распарывая его, как лазерный меч труп таунтауна. Траун почувствовал острую боль, но по счастью, плотная ткань одежды почти погасила кинетическую энергию лезвия, лишь нанеся ему длинную глубокую царапину. Он начал отступать, и, не успев блокировать ее удар, получил хорошо заточенным лезвием в плечо. Зашипев от боли, словно раздраженный ворнскр, чисс быстро отпрыгнул к стене.

Совершенно обезумевшая Прайс кинулась на него, занося острый край хирургического ножа. Но теперь Траун был более чем готов. Он поймал ее запястье карамбиаком, и резко крутанув когтеобразное лезвие, отвел назад руку со скальпелем, сильно заламывая ее за спину. Острый конец карамбиака тут же впился ей в позвоночник, вызвав душераздирающий крик отчаяния и боли. Навалившись на нее со спины всем своим весом, чисс плотно припечатал незадачливого губернатора лицом к стене, с силой прижимая острый карамбиак к запястью. Он уже чувствовал, как по его руке стекает ее горячая кровь.

— Тварь! — обреченно выругалась она, пытаясь вырваться из железных объятий чисса.

Траун шумно с облегчением выдохнул, доставая свободной рукой комлинк:

— Группа захвата, сюда!

Через полсекунды дверь открылась, и в помещение вбежали штурмовики с винтовками наперевес. Пока бойцы скручивали извивающееся тело губернатора Прайс, сковывая ей руки наручниками, Траун подошел к лежащему в луже собственной крови телу агента Калласа. Он сдернул перчатку с бледно-синей руки и, присев на корточки, коснулся подушечками пальцев сонной артерии человека, пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Поднеся комлинк ко рту, он резко скомандовал:

— Медика! Тюремный отсек! Срочно!

Поднявшись, он оправил порванный, залитый пятнами крови когда-то белоснежный китель и подошел к обезвреженной женщине. Она безучастно смотрела в пол, казалось, не замечая ничего. Холодно окинув ее пронизывающим взглядом, он сурово произнес:

— Губернатор Аринда Прайс, вы задержаны при попытке убийства офицера Галактической Империи!

 Ледяной голос гранд-адмирала зловеще отражался от безмолвных стен пыточной камеры. Ответом ему был безумный смех уничтоженного горем разума.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10) - Таксус Бакката - выдуманный мной проходной персонаж, призванный глубже раскрыть образ Трауна, как командира, а также то, как воспринимают его подчиненные, имя взято от латинского названия Taxus baccata, тис ягодный, хвойное дерево.  
> И еще одно небольшое видео как вести бой, если у тебя в руках керамбит https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O6MchAeAkc&index=13&list=PLYFAHOYmgSyshLD9-Iv7UWkSdVo1fFXBE


	12. Операция "Крикна"

Тридцать минуть спустя третий помощник капитана Таксус Бакката с удивлением взирал, как на мостик в порванном кителе, испачканным кровью, сурово поднялся его начальник. Офицер уже знал, что произошло в тюремном отсеке и не мог поверить в… Траун самолично в одиночку обезвредил обезумевшую Аринду Прайс! Молодой человек отлично знал, какая физическая подготовка у этой женщины, поскольку до своего повышения служил на ее корабле. К ней прекрасно подходили поговорки: _Иная баба хуже мужика_ и _Эта дама даст фору любому джентльмену_.

Спина сама вытянулась вверх, и тело замерло по стойке смирно, когда перед ним остановился хмурый гранд-адмирал.

Бакката сдавленно начал рапортовать:

— За время вашего отсутствия…

— Офицер Бакката, — быстро перебил его Траун, — я освобождаю вас от несения службы в данный момент. Поскольку капитан Парк будет завтра не в состоянии ассистировать мне во время боя, вы займете его место.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Баккаты, он снова начал терять искусственную гравитацию из-под ног. Ассистировать? Самому Трауну? О такой чести можно было только мечтать!

Гранд-адмирал критически оглядел его и произнес:

— Вам нужно хорошо выспаться. Отправляйтесь к себе в каюту. Разрешаю приступить к исполнению.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, — промямлил молодой человек, — кто же тогда останется на мостике?

— Я принимаю у вас командование! Вы свободны, — спокойно ответил нечеловек.

Уже подходя к лифту, Бакката вдруг остановился и уважительно с восхищением посмотрел на Трауна. Значит так он проявляет заботу о своих подчиненных! Вдруг молодой офицер, нарушая всякую субординацию, рысью подбежал к смотрящему в иллюминатор на далекие звезды нечеловеку.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, — несмело окликнул начальство Баката, — разрешите обратиться?

Холодный взгляд синекожего существа скользнул по лицу офицера. «Всё, сейчас огребу неиллюзорных люлей!» — подумал он, со страхом глядя на Трауна, — «или, выражаясь уставным языком, получу строгий устный выговор».

— Обращайтесь, — в голосе военачальника появились стальные нотки.

Бакката быстро снял свой китель и осторожно протянул его гранд-адмиралу:

— Возьмите, — с уважением предложил он, — вместо вашего.

— Спасибо, — голос Трауна смягчился, и он одарил своего подчиненного благодарной улыбкой, беря из рук одежду.

 

***

 

Бой был в самом разгаре. Околопланетарное пространство окутал огненный смерч бластерного огня и взрывов. Седьмой флот шел в наступление. Операция «Крикна», направленная на уничтожение повстанческих баз, протекала успешно.

Гранд-адмирал Траун застыл у тактического дисплея, положив кулак под подбородок, и напоминал скорее статую, чем живое разумное существо. «Интересно, о чем он думает?» — подумал Бакката, силясь уловить хоть какую-нибудь эмоцию на спокойным и бесстрастном нечеловеческом лице. Несмотря на кажущуюся бодрость и сосредоточенность, под пылающими алыми глазами Трауна виднелись темно-синие круги, выдавая то, что их обладатель не спал уже больше полутора суток. Интересно, что на командовании флотом это абсолютно никак не сказывалось. В добавление к этому, весть о губернаторе Прайс мигом разлетелась по всему кораблю, и личный состав из кожи вон лез, чтобы в сегодняшнем сражении работа корабельных систем была более, чем идеальна. Таким образом, мораль подчиненных была на невиданной высоте.

Пока что, и правда, все шло по плану. Третий час продолжался штурм базы на планете песчано-бордового цвета, называемой Атоллон. Повстанцы защищались яростно, но в дело были пущены недавно высаженные на поверхность четвероногие АТ-АСТ и двуногие АТ-DР. Бакката был уверен, что совсем скоро их оборона дрогнет. Немногочисленный флот, состоявший в основном из модифицированных коррелианских грузовиков, был взят в кольцо и методично уничтожался. Сбежать в гиперпространство мятежники не могли из-за обширного удерживающего поля, созданного несколькими тральщиками.

Имперские звездные разрушители ударили неожиданно, выпрыгнув из гиперпространства на самом краю системы, и совершили удачный микропрыжок прямо к Атоллону, выскочив непосредственно перед вражеским флотом. Молодой офицер никогда раньше не сталкивался с тактикой микропрыжков и был крайне удивлен ее эффективностью.

Раздавая команды различным подразделениям, Бакката знал, что в настоящий момент еще в двух десятках систем таких, как Рилот, Джакку, Абдафар, Татуин и Силос, велись похожие боевые действия. Флот повстанцев специально рассредоточен по нескольким системам, чтобы не быть единомоментно уничтоженным в случае внезапного нападения. Офицер отдал бы все на свете, чтобы узнать, каким образом Трауну удалось узнать, где находятся их временные базы в столь короткий срок и с точностью, которой позавидовал бы тактический дроид КНС времен Войны Клонов. Военачальник разделил Седьмой флот, чтобы одновременно, быстро и жестоко ударить по врагу в разных частях Внешнего кольца. У повстанцев не было шансов!

И вот, начали приходить сообщения об успешных окончаниях боевых действий в других системах. Молодой офицер удовлетворенно потер руки. Атоллонская база пока держалась, но ей недолго осталось. «А крепкий орешек, этот командующий Сато!» — с уважением подумал Таксус Бакката.

Неожиданно пришло одно важное, долгожданное сообщение.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр, — обратился к стоящей в раздумьях статуе третий помощник капитана, — только что с поверхности планеты стартовал «Призрак».

— Замечательно, — с улыбкой ответил Гранд-адмирал Траун, — прикажите эскадрилье барона Фела захлопнуть ловушку.

— Есть, сэр! — с чувством произнес офицер. Да, этот «Призрак», управляемый твердой рукой твиʼлечки Геры Синдуллы, доставил много неприятностей Империи. Неуловимый, быстрый и смертельно опасный корабль. Хотя с виду «Призрак» напоминал старую чугунную сковороду, он был грозой имперских СИДов. Да, что там? Он и от разрушителей не единожды ускользал: легко, непринужденно, играючи.

На дисплее высветилось голоизображение генерала Хаверела, командующего наземными войсками:

— Гранд-адмирал Траун, — отрапортовал он, — база взята! Мы захватили живьем Джуна Сато, главаря мятежников.

— Отлично, генерал! — с торжествующей улыбкой произнес Траун. — Доставьте его на «Мститель». Базу сравнять с землей. Поздравляю с успешным завершением операции!

— Служу Империи! — гордо ответил Хаверел, и изображение погасло.

Через полчаса барон Фел связался с флагманом и сообщил, что шаттл «Фантом» был успешно сбит после долгой и упорной погони над бескрайними пустошами Атоллона. Корабль «Призрак» же оказался серьезно подбит и совершил жесткую посадку на поверхность планеты.

— Выслать группу захвата! Брать живыми! — приказал Траун генералу Хаверелу. — Координаты пересылаю.

Третий помощник Бакката невольно поглядывал, как Траун медленно прохаживался по мостику, и бормотал себе под нос:

— Они уничтожили почти всю эскадрилью Фела. Какая же сила движет экипажем этого корабля?

Но еще через некоторое время выяснилось, что выживших после крушения найти не удалось, и Траун велел прекратить прочесывание района крушения.

 

***

 

После успешного окончания операции по уничтожению повстанческих войск, которую он назвал «Крикна» (изучив предварительно фауну Атоллона), Траун навестил в медицинском отсеке своего капитана, Восса Парка. Доктора уверили его, что имплант не будет ничем отличаться от обычной руки, и офицер быстро восстановится. Нехотя, гранд-адмирал все же и сам принял медицинскую помощь: ему обработали длинный порез на торсе, оставленный острым лезвием скальпеля, и зашили колотую рану на плече. Убедившись, что с подчиненным, плавающим пока что в бакта-камере, все будет в порядке, он вернулся в свою каюту.

Бережно повесив китель, любезно предоставленный ему Таксусом Баккатой, на широкую спинку, Траун присел в командорское кресло и обхватил голову руками. Да, он победил! Он все спланировал, долго шлифуя идеальные грани операции. Он все учел, как статистическая программа, просчитывающая вероятности того или иного события. Больше двух недель тяжелой напряженной умственной работы, и вот наконец он одержал верх в этой непростой партии, потеряв минимум кораблей и личного состава. Но… он все же допустил ошибку в расчете одной единственной переменной —

ГУБЕРНАТОРА АРИНДЫ ПРАЙС…

 Так значит, Аринда Прайс уже давно знала об убийстве Калласом министра Лотала Макет Туа, ее сестры?! И не учитывая то, что агент действовал по приказу Дарта Вейдера, эта женщина затаила злобу на него. Долго вынашивая план мести, она все-таки нашла лазейку и добилась результата, несмотря на то что это стоило ей не только карьеры, но и разума. Пожалуй, инцидент в Летной Академии был тем спусковым крючком, который запустил необратимый процесс разрушения мозга, оставив лишь одну-последнюю навязчивую идею — месть…

Тряхнув головой и прогнав эти мысли, Траун встал и, пошатываясь от усталости, побрел в свои личные покои. Нет, не отдыхать после тяжелого больше, чем двухсуточного, бодрствования. Предварительно сунув голову под струю ледяной воды, утомленный гранд-адмирал завалился затем в кровать, и взяв портативный датапад, начал быстро печатать отчет о проделанной работе.


	13. Бумаги

_ОТЧЕТ №****_

**_Пометки:_ ** _«Совершенно секретно», «Срочно»_

**_Тема:_ ** _операция «Крикна»_

**_Кому:_ ** _Дарт Вейдер, Верховный Главнокомандующий флотом Галактической Империи_

**_От кого:_ ** _гранд-адмирал Траун_

_По имеющейся у меня на данный момент информации подтверждаю, что флот и обнаруженные базы повстанцев в двадцати системах Внешнего кольца полностью уничтожены. Список и тактические выкладки прилагаются. Операция «Крикна» прошла успешно._

_Электронная подпись:_ **_Mitth_ ** **_'_ ** **_raw_ ** **_'_ ** **_nuruodo_ **

 

_***_

 

_РАПОРТ №****_

**_Пометки:_ ** _«Совершенно секретно»_

**_Кому:_ ** _гранд-мофф Таркин_

**_От кого:_ ** _гранд-адмирал Траун_

_Губернатор планеты Лотал, Аринда Прайс,_ _ID_ _-номер *****, была обезврежена и задержана в пыточной камере тюремного отсека имперского звездного разрушителя «Мститель». Причины задержания:_

  1. _Убийство элитного штурмовика 501-го легиона с_ _ID_ _-номером ***** путем удушения. Медицинское свидетельство прилагается._
  2. _Нападение и нанесение увечий средней степени тяжести капитану ИЗР «Мститель» Воссу Парку в виде отрубленной кисти правой руки. Медицинское свидетельство прилагается. Опасность для жизни: минимальная._
  3. _Нападение и попытка убийства гранд-адмирала Трауна, временно исполняющего обязанности командующего Седьмым флотом._
  4. _Нанесение травм несовместимых с жизнью заключенному агенту_ _ISB_ _-021 в процессе самовольного допроса. Судмедэкспертиза подтвердила смерть допрашиваемого субъекта. Медицинское свидетельство прилагается._



_В настоящее время губернатор Аринда Прайс заключена под стражу в камере особо строгого режима тюремного отсека ИЗР «Мститель»._

_Заключение военного психолога: острое психическое расстройство._

_Запрашиваемая мера наказания: высшая._

_Электронная подпись:_ **_Mitth_ ** **_'_ ** **_raw_ ** **_'_ ** **_nuruodo_ **

 

_***_

_СВИДЕТЕЛЬСТВО О СМЕРТИ_

**_Пометки:_ ** _«Совершенно секретно»_

**_Кому:_ ** _полковник Вуллф Юларен, Имперское Бюро Безопасности_

**_От кого:_ ** _гранд-адмирал Траун_

_Агент_ _ISB_ _-021, дело которого было вынесено на военный трибунал, скончался от полученных в результате допроса несовместимых с жизнью травм. Заключение военного врача прилагается._

_Электронная подпись:_ **_Mitth_ ** **_'_ ** **_raw_ ** **_'_ ** **_nuruodo_ **


	14. Честь и смерть

_…С каждым сердечным толчком в плоть все глубже и глубже проникало беспощадное холодное лезвие острого ножа, заставляя бессильно задыхаться от боли…_

 

…Каллас с ужасом распахнул глаза и дико закричал. Боль электрическим разрядом пробила его тело, было тяжело шевелиться. Агент обмяк и проморгался, тяжело дыша и пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Он лежал на больничной койке в медицинском отсеке, туго перемотанный плотными бинтами.

— Агент Каллас, прошу прощения, но мне необходимо с вами серьезно поговорить, — настойчиво произнес до боли знакомый голос, — поэтому я попросил прервать процедуру лечения в бакта-камере и приказал ввести аналептик, чтобы вы пришли в себя.

Липкий страх стянул грудную клетку агента. Нет! Только не он! Зрение потихоньку начало возвращаться, и он увидел, что возле койки стоял в белоснежном кителе собственной персоной гранд-адмирал Траун.

— Пожалуйста… не нужно больше мучить… Я скажу… все… что вы хотите услышать… — жалобно простонал Каллас, прекрасно зная, зачем приводят в сознание имперских пленников.

Синекожий нечеловек мягко посмотрел на него и, грациозно нагнувшись, коснулся прохладной ладонью неподвижной, изувеченной руки.

— Успокойтесь, агент Каллас. Все уже позади.

Человек с недоверием и страхом попытался вжаться затылком в мягкую подушку. Колющий взор гранд-адмирала наверняка станет явлением ночных кошмаров.

— Через два часа у меня состоится встреча с гранд-моффом Таркином, и нам с вами необходимо быстро принять решение о вашей дальнейшей судьбе.

— Трибунал… — слаб произнес изувеченный человек.

— Разве вы этого хотите? — с улыбкой спросил Траун. — Я знаю вашу историю: вы вернули долг воину. Этот поступок достоин уважения.

— Но я предал Империю… Я… помог врагу, — в голове Калласа все перепуталось. Что хочет от него Траун?

— Вы так хотите смерти? — с мягким упреком произнес синекожий офицер.

Агент бессильно смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. В голове громко ревел рой СИД-перехватчиков.

— Скажите, агент Каллас, вы готовы дальше защищать Империю, защищать ваш родной мир — Корусант, от внешней угрозы?

— Я бы очень хотел, но вряд ли мне представится шанс. Меня в любом случае ждет смерть. Посмотрите на меня. Я не жилец, — собрав все силы, с горечью выдавил человек.

— Вы уже умерли, помните? Два дня назад от множественных, несовместимых с жизнью ранений, — хитро прищурившись, сказал Траун, — полковник Юларен сегодня утром получил файл со свидетельством вашей смерти.

— Не понимаю… — пробормотал агент. Мысли путались, а перед глазами прыгали черные точки.

— Моя миссия здесь завершена. Флот повстанцев был полностью уничтожен, поэтому скоро я вернусь обратно в Неизведанные регионы. Знаете, там всегда приветствуются опытные воины, способные защищать границы Империи от внешних угроз. Мои биоинженеры и доктора поставят вас на ноги.

Не веря своим ушам, Каллас с удивлением произнес:

— Мятеж подавлен?

— Да, — улыбнулся Гранд-адмирал, — не без вашей помощи.

— Что?.. Я… Как?.. — снова не понял человек.

— Пока все имперские офицеры думали, что мы поймали «Фулкрума», то есть вас, я разрабатывал стратегию борьбы с повстанцами. Мне удалось выяснить, где находятся их базы и флот, и одним ударом уничтожить. Вы были нужны мне для отвлечения внимания.

— Гранд-адмирал, — как на последнем допросе обреченно повторил Каллас, — вы ошибаетесь. Я не «Фулкрум».

— Конечно нет, — с торжествующими нотками в голосе произнес Траун, а потом нагнувшись к уху испуганного агента, тихо прошептал. —  _Я «Фулкрум»_.

Зловещая дрожь прошла по телу агента Калласа. Это существо, этот нечеловек. Он все спланировал! С самого начала! Он ловко манипулировал им, манипулировал мятежниками, манипулировал имперскими служащими, будто подбирая нужную комбинацию карт в сабакке. Траун использовал позывной «Фулкрум» для того, чтобы втереться в доверие к мятежникам. Кормя их небольшими крохами достоверной информации о слабых местах Империи во Внешнем кольце, он позволил повстанцам довольствоваться незначительными победами и расставил фигуры на доске для дежарика так, как ему выгодно. Он питал их самоуверенность и усыплял бдительность, заставляя действовать по его четко выверенному плану. И он выиграл финальный бой. Он разбил повстанцев! А сам Каллас оказался лишь искусно пляшущей марионеткой, пешкой, в руках этого блестящего стратега.

 

***

 

Стоя напротив кровати беспомощно лежащего человеческого мужчины, Траун с интересом наблюдал за сменой эмоций на его лице. Нелегко принять, что тебя использовали. Было видно, как усилием воли человек взял себя в руки.

— А допрос с губернатором Прайс?..

— Был несанкционирован, — быстро ответил чисс с нескрываемой горечью в голосе. — Я строго настрого запретил ей встречаться с вами. Искренне прошу прощения, за ее действия. Это единственный момент, который я не учел, с самого начала ограждая вас от стандартных жестких мер работы с предполагаемыми изменниками.

— Она…

— Она убила элитного штурмовика 501-го легиона, взяла его броню и напала на капитана моего флагмана, отрезав ему руку, чтобы добраться до вас. Затем она попыталась убить меня, когда я застал ее в пыточной камере с вами наедине. Знаете, Макет Туа была ее сестрой… Но не сомневайтесь, губернатор Прайс понесет заслуженное наказание.

Траун спокойно ждал, пока Каллас усвоит полученную информацию. Через несколько минут испуганное и настороженное выражение лица Калласа смягчилось. Он по-другому смотрел теперь на Трауна. С глубокой благодарностью агент произнес:

— Вы… вы с самого начала меня оберегали? А потом… спасли мне жизнь?.. — он медленно дышал, чтобы сдержать бурю неожиданно появившихся эмоций. — Спасибо, сэр. Я в безмерном долгу перед вами…

Каллас закрыл глаза, как будто вспоминая жуткие события в камере пыток, а потом неожиданно добавил:

— Вы проявите к губернатору такое же снисхождение, как и ко мне?

Гранд-адмирал мягко улыбнулся:

— Общение с Гаразебом Оррелиозом многому вас научило, агент Каллас: уважению к противнику, состраданию к нему и воинской чести. Вы — истинный солдат Империи!

— Сэр… — глубоко смутившись, тихо сказал Каллас, опять не зная какие слова подобрать.

Траун бережно достал из внутреннего кармана своего белоснежного кителя мерцающий желтый камень — колонию микроскопических водорослей, и вложил в ладонь человеку.

— Думаю, это принадлежит вам.

— Спасибо… гранд-адмирал, сэр… —  завороженно прошептал Каллас, впитывая нежное тепло светящейся жизни подушечками пальцев. Чисс с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Эта вещь и правда ему очень дорога.

— Могу я узнать, что стало с «Призраком»? — после некоторой заминки осторожно спросил мужчина.

— Насколько я знаю, барон Фел лично подбил корабль.

— Кто-нибудь выжил? — с тревогой спросил агент.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Траун, и, будто бы оправдываясь, добавил, — моей целью было уничтожение повстанцев, в том числе и «Призрак».

Каллас тяжело понимающе вздохнул. Минуту он смотрел в одну точку и что-то напряженно обдумывал.

— Почему вы хотите дать мне второй шанс? — наконец поинтересовался агент.

— Мы с вами воины, Каллас. Мы принимали одну и ту же присягу перед Императором. Наш долг защищать Империю!

Чисс отошел от кровати с лежащим человеком и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Мой народ, чиссы, не дали мне в свое время второго шанса, отправив в многолетнее изгнание. Но затем я вернулся, уже став имперским офицером, и я охраняю также и границы их Доминации в Неизведанных регионах.

 

***

 

Слушая речь гранд-адмирала, Каллас судорожно впитывал информацию. Так вот он какой, этот чисс! Значит, так называется эта раса?! Как же так получается, что этот нечеловек более человечен, чем любой другой солдат Империи?!

— Если вы сейчас примите решение идти своим путем, я переправлю вас к одному хорошо знакомому мне контрабандисту Жоржу Карʼдасу с рекомендательным письмом за моей подписью. Далее вы сможете распоряжаться своей судьбой, как пожелаете.

Человек напряженно размышлял. С одной стороны, бросить все и жить, как ему хочется, на какой-нибудь далекой планете вдали от Империи. Завести семью, детей и заниматься, к примеру, разведением нерфов. А с другой… он слишком много отдал этой самой Империи. Он никогда не сможет обрести покой простого гражданского человека.

— Я верну вам бо-винтовку, — снова поворачиваясь к нему лицом, спокойно сказал Траун.

— Заберите ее себе, — тихо прошептал агент, — она будет вызывать болезненные воспоминания о геноциде на Ласане.

Во взгляде Трауна отразилось понимание. Он смотрел на человека, как на равного.

— Итак, ваше решение? — вежливо спросил чисс.

Каллас тепло улыбнулся, глядя в проницательные алые глаза. Он больше не боялся этого гротескного взгляда:

— Я отправлюсь с вами, гранд-адмирал.

После этих слов Траун снова коснулся изувеченной руки человека и бережно, чтобы не причинить боль, ее пожал. Пальцы Калласа слабо сомкнулись на мягкой коже гранд-адмирала. Впервые в жизни после гибели всей его семьи в Войне Клонов, он почувствовал доверие к другому существу.

Каллас всегда с презрением относился к представителям других рас, считая их ниже себя. Но сейчас… Он чувствовал, что многое изменилось. Зеб, ласат с уничтоженной им планеты, и Траун, чисс из неизвестного звездного государства, — оба они коренным образом поменяли его мировоззрение. С этой самой секунды теперь уже бывший агент имперской разведки понял, что отныне все будет по-другому. Но самое главное — прямо сейчас он обрел не только вторую жизнь, но и двух настоящих проверенных в бою друзей, а это, пожалуй, два самых ценных приобретения, с которыми только может столкнуть человека судьба!

— Знаете, Каллас, — по-философски мудро заметил Траун, с легкостью читая его мысли, — ведь ценность жизни и ценность дружбы нельзя выразить составлением даже самой искусной комбинации слов! **(11)**

Подойдя к входной двери медицинского отсека, чисс вдруг повернулся, как будто хотел еще что-то сказать. Взгляд алых глаз снова коснулся тела бывшего агента, просматривая, казалось, все самые сокровенные уголки его души. Затем гранд-адмирал Траун неожиданно вытянулся по стойке смирно и уважительно отсалютовал ему, Калласу, солдату Империи, которой он остался верен несмотря ни на что.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (11) - Немного доработанная фраза Илитии, дочери сенатора Альбиния и жены Легата Клавдия Глабра в сериале «Спартак: кровь и песок».


	15. Эпилог

_Лотал. Несколькими часами позже…_

 

Сидя на мягком диване в бывшем кабинете губернатора Прайс, гранд-мофф Таркин с удивлением смотрел на вальяжно восседавшего в кресле чисса, который закинув ногу на ногу медленно тянул из хрустального фужера выдержанное красное вино.

— Поздравляю вас с блестящей победой, гранд-адмирал Траун! Флот повстанцев разбит! Вы снова проявили свой уникальный талант. Но меня интересует еще один момент: так значит губернатор Прайс убила агента Калласа по личным причинам?

— Я рискну предположить, что именно так, — скучающим тоном сказал Траун, элегантно покачивая бокал с жидкостью.

— Почему вы не посвятили меня в ваши планы относительно личности «Фулкрума»? — строго спросил Таркин.

— Великодушно извините, гранд-мофф Таркин, — равнодушно подал голос нечеловек, — но если о такой изящной операции знали бы двое, то знал бы весь флот, а это открыло бы лазейку мятежникам.

— Тонко, — недовольно и завистливо буркнул имперец и подвел итог, выражая нотки сожаления в голосе, — значит, Каллас все-таки не был «Фулкрумом».

— Нет, — гранд-адмирал поднес фужер на уровень своих глаз, любуясь однотонной кроваво-красной жидкостью.

— Но он виноват в инциденте в Летной Академии! — жестко констатировал гранд-мофф. — Он все равно оказался предателем Империи! Поэтому заслужил смерть, пусть и не такую жестокую…

Уилхафф Таркин тут же осекся, когда в нечеловеческих глазах Гранд-адмирала проявилась какая-то непонятная пугающая эмоция, заставившая старика с ужасом содрогнуться. Так смотрит расчетливый хищник на беззащитную жертву. «Надеюсь, эти чиссы не едят людей…» — мелькнуло у него в голове.

Взяв себя в руки, он поспешил сменить тему:

— Вы запросили смертную казнь для бывшего губернатора Прайс. Какой вариант находите более уместным?

— Самый гуманный — эвтаназия, — сощурив взгляд, ответил чисс.

— После всего того, что она сделала с вами и вашим капитаном? — искренне удивился гранд-мофф.

— Ее уже постигла суровая кара. Она потеряла самое ценное — рассудок, — делая очередной глоток вина, заметил Траун, — поэтому в жестокой казни для нее смысла уже нет.

***

_Нирауан, местность неподалеку от крепости Руки. Месяц спустя…_

 

Бывший агент имперской разведки стоял на краю утеса, любуясь восходящим солнцем. Встреча рассвета стала его излюбленной привычкой. Каждое утро он вставал за полчаса до того, как светило покажется на горизонте, и мчался на лендспидере, рассекая утренний воздух, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти этот момент.

Реабилитация проходила успешно — ужасных увечий на теле почти не осталось. Вживленные импланты верхних и нижних конечностей с непривычки доставляли дискомфорт. Но ничего. Он сильный! Он привыкнет!

Каллас чувствовал покой на этой странной планете, которую Траун выбрал для строительства своей базы в Неизведанных регионах. Ему нравилась крепость, нравилась дружественная атмосфера, царившая здесь, нравились люди и нравились находящиеся там чиссы. Особенно чиссы. Спокойные, сдержанные, отзывчивые. Именно такого окружения так не хватало мужчине во время службы в Империи.

Его первое задание на посту личного тайного следователя гранд-адмирала Трауна начнется завтра. Он уже знал цель — сбор информации о некоем военачальнике Нусо Эсве. И он жаждал снова вернуться к любимой работе.

Неожиданно в небе, подернутом предрассветной дымкой, раздался мерный гул двигателей заходящего на посадку корабля. Им оказался патрульно-атакующий корабль «Огневержец-31», коих используют на верфях Куата. Или это легендарный «Раб-1», корабль известного охотника за головами Бобы Фетта?

Космическое судно приземлилось в сотне метров от него на небольшой площадке, и посадочный трап опустился. Из темной утробы корабля вышел невысокий мандалорский воин в черных матовых доспехах, лицо которого было скрыто под шлемом с Т-образной прорезью. Он грациозно направился к стоящему в удивлении человеку.

Воитель остановился в десятке шагов от Калласа. Несколько секунд они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Их силуэты мягко окутывали первые лучи солнца. Воин медленно снял шлем, обнажая правильные черты лица. Сердце Калласа замерло. Большие темно-карие глаза внимательно смотрели на него, а на лице играла легкая улыбка.

— Сабин Врен? — выдохнул бывший имперский агент. Девушка кивнула, тряхнув волосами, которые теперь были перекрашены в черный цвет с отдельными тонкими кроваво-красными прядями.

— Каллас, — медленно обратилась к собеседнику она, — Зеб хотел, чтобы эта вещь досталась тебе после его гибели.

Глаза мужчины удивленно расширились. Гаразеб Оррелиоз. Зеб. Ласат. Его бывший смертельный враг! Гордый и непоколебимый! Последний воин мертвой земли, поступок которого навсегда изменил жизнь Калласа… Теперь его нет…

Сабин, облаченная в траурный доспех, аккуратно достала из-за спины до боли знакомую перемотанную лоскутами белой ткани бо-винтовку и протянула ее Калласу. Он робко подошел к ней, припал на одно колено, выставляя руки вперед, и бережно сомкнул пальцы на холодном прикладе.

«Зеб. Меня зовут Зеб», — вспомнил бывший агент слова ласата после спасения из ледяной пещеры с чудовищами на GNS-11.

Он искренне улыбнулся мандалорской воительнице, глядя снизу вверх. Из его глаз крупными бусинами потекли слезы.

— Александр. Мое имя Александр…


End file.
